Criaturaas!:3
by Zuzu Liin
Summary: Y cómo al dormir eres delicada Hasta ti llegaré arrastrándome, Y la sangre de tu vida será drenada. Así podrías en vano temblar Pues en la penumbra he de besarte, Y sobre el umbral de la muerte Cruzarás con espanto, Envuelta en mis fríos brazos. Por último os preguntaré, Oponiendo este mundo que se abre ¿Cuáles son los encantos de tu ser?
1. Chapter 1

El Primer Día De Mi Nueva Vida

Mi madre estaba de recién casada con un deportista ,ya retirado,

ellos querían viajar y conocer el mundo yo sólo sería una carga para ellos..

Así que decidí que quería irme ,

- Pero ,Adonde iras Zu?(dijo mi madre algo preocupada)

- Mama con mi tía Ágata en París (le dije fingiendo una sonrrisa)

- Mi amor ,estas segura?(pregunto mi madre tomandome de las manos)

- Si mama lo estoy, no te preocupes por mi, veras que todo va a estar bien (dije volviendo a sonreír como antes )

- Esta bien Zu , pero ten en cuenta que no tienes por que hacerlo .(dijo mi madre algo triste)

(Zu)

Días después de nuestra platica ,yo y mi mama habíamos quedado ,en que si me iría, pero que la visitaría seguido , y que a diario la llamaría.

No pude dormir en toda la noche , me quede pensando en como sería ese lugar, seguiría siendo tan hermoso como lo recordaba?

Y Nathaniel se acordara de mi?

Espera, Nathaniel?, que pasaría con el seguirá siendo ,ese mismo chico que deje en Amorís?

(RECUERDO)

- No te vallas Zu (dijo el pequeño niño rubio mientras secaba sus lágrimas.)

- Tengo que irme Nath ,mama se molestara si no llego a casa, además papa me esta esperando en el auto(dijo la niña pelinegra alejándose de aquel pequeño)

- Siempre te esperare (grito el rubio a la niña cuando entro al auto)

- Te lo prometo(se dijo así mismo el pequeño niño, mientras veía alejarse el auto , perdiéndose en las calles.)

Fin del RECUERDO

- Por que me ilusionó, Nath tal vez ni siquiera recuerde que existo(dije algo triste)

- Gusta algo señorita ?(pregunto una linda chica ,con una charola llena de cacahuates y pistaches y algunas sodas en una pequeña hielera.)

- No tiene café?(pregunte mirando al interior de la hielera)

- Señorita, pero si hace algo de calor aquí!(dijo la joven algo sorprendida)

- Ah solo dame agua (dije mirando a la ventana)

No me podría acostumbrar a este ambiente , en mi ciudad hacia mucho mas calor que en cualquier lado, y al estar en otro lugar algo menos caluroso me daba algo de frío ,y yo odiaba el frío.

Pasajeros , les pedimos que abro en muy bien sus cinturones porque estamos apunto de aterrizar.

Al llegar pude ver a mi tia Agata que me esperaba con ancias

- Mi niña(dijo mi tia mientras me abrazaba casi asfixiandome)

- Ola tia como estas?(dije mientras finjia una sonrrisa)

- A yo muy bien , pero tenemis que irnos el auto nos espera(dijo jalandome fuertememte havia la salida )

Al subir al auto se me iso algo extraño ver que todo era igual nada habia cambiado todo seguia igual de hermoso que antes ..

Al llegar a casa mi tia me subio las maletas a lamabitacion, que por sierto era muy hermosa, mientras acomodaba mis cosas, mi tia dijo que bajaria a aser de cenar , ya cuando estaba apunto de terminar ,pude escuchar algunas vocos que venian de afuera , asi que me acrque un ooco para poder admirar ,y me di cuenta de algo extraño ,

- Ese chico es?

No puede ser!(me dije algo nerviosa)

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

En este capitulo Zuzucki se rencontrara con alguien que fue importantisimo ..

Para ella..

Y asi empieza la historia!

El Rencuentro..

Ese chico que estaba hablando con mi tía quien era que se suponía que era lo que estaba haciendo ,..

- Pero que?(dije volteando a mirar al chico rubio que hablaba con mi tía)

- Pero si es Nathaniel!(dije sonrriendo de oreja a oreja )

Baje lo mas rápido que pude las escaleras , y me dirigí corriendo hacia la puerta, sin recordar lo que hace apenas un momento mi tía me había repetido sin cesar , ella me dijo que había estado lloviendo mucho, y que toda la ciudad estaba empapada.

Pero cuando recordé esas palabras ya era tarde , me resbale y estaba apunto de caer al suelo , cerré los ojos temiendo que el golpe fuera muy duro, pero para mi sorpresa , jamas sentí tocar el suelo , si no que alguien me había sujetado en los brazos..

(Nathaniel)

Logre verla cuando se acercaba hacia mi pero de pronto resbalo,

corrí lo mas rápido que mis pies me permitieron hacerlo , y la sostuve en brazos, era tan hermosa , había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vi , pero seguía siendo bella, pude notar como fue abriendo los ojos lentamente hasta quedar mirándonos unos segundos , pude notar como se sonrojaba un poco al cruzar nuestras miradas, sus ojos eran tan bellos de un color rojizo que brillaban tal como un rubí...

- G-gracias Nathaniel (dijo ella levantándose de mis brazos muy nerviosa)

- De nada Zuzucki (dije mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja )

- Perdón es que el suelo esta resbaloso (dijo ella ,casi susurrando ,mientras miraba el suelo poniéndose mas roja de lo que ya estaba)

- No te preocupes Zuzucki (dije mientras tomaba su barbilla para que me mirara, y de nuevo sus hermosos ojos de rubí se posaron en los mios por lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco)

- L-llámame Zu (dijo ella sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, lo cual me gustaba )

- Bueno, bueno, Nathaniel, luego siguen con sus mimos, es hora de que le muestres la sorpresa a Zu..(Dijo Ágata mientras sonreía pícaramente)

- Que sorpresa (pregunto Zu algo curiosa)

- Tranquila Zu no desesperes(dije mientras cubría sus ojos con ambas manos, y tampoco pude evitar notar como sonreía al escuchar que la llame Zu)

(Zuzucki)

Hace unos momentos que íbamos caminando , yo ya no aguantaba mas la curiosidad que sera esa sorpresa?..

Aunque también disfrutaba el que Nathaniel me estuviera cubriendo los ojos y me guiara al caminar , la verdad es que el sentir su cuerpo tan cerca de mi , me hace sentirme muy nerviosa

- Ya llegamos (dijo Nathaniel mientras destapaba mis ojos)

- O por dios!(dije súper sorprendida al ver un auto ultimo modelo enfrente de mi)

Fui corriendo con mi tía y la abrace diciendo gracias , gracias eso era lo único que era capaz de decir en ese momento )

- No me agradescas , todo fue idea de Nath (dijo mi tía mientras apuntaba hacia el rubio)

- O Nathaniel , gracias, de verdad(dije mientras corría a abrazarlo)

- No fue nada Zu , pero también tu deja de llamarme Nathaniel dime Nath (dije sonrriendo y tomándola de las manos)

- G-gracias N-Nath (dije mientras retiraba mis manos lo más rápido que pude ,separándome un poco de el)

No pude evitar notar su decepción , en el momento que quite mis manos de las suyas..

- Bueno nos vemos mañana en el instituto(dijo mientras se frotaba la cabellera algo confundido y daba la vuelta hacia atrás)

Notas finales del capítulo :

Este capitulo esta muy corto lo se..

Tal vez mas que el primero...

Pero no me podia adelantar ..

A la mejor parte...xD


	3. Chapter 3

Este capitulo esta mas largo que los otros dos ...

Y es donde todo empieza espero que les guste ..xD

Ayudenme en la ORTOGRAFIA.!*0*

El Comienzo De Mi Tortura.!

No pude dormir en toda la noche pensaba en lo que había echo Nath,

- Sera posible?

- Podrá ser que el todavía sienta algo por mi?

- No , no es posible , el jamas se fijaría en mi, en una joven tan sin chiste ,al estar pensando esto no pude evitar sentirme muy triste al recordar aquella relación tan dolorosa...

Pase horas pensando lo mismo , hasta que el cansancio me venció y me quede dormida ..

(tin,tin,tin,tin)

Sonó el despertador , no tenia nada de ganas de levantarme , pero después de eso ya no pude dormir, tenia ya bastantes días con pesadillas extrañas , en las que casualmente ,soñaba lo mismo..

(Sueño)

Podía ver a una joven de pelo negro , sentada en un banco en medio de un montón de flores , ella miraba hacia el horizonte , con la mirada perdida, de pronto ,llegaba un joven , al cual por alguna razón desconocida no podía verle el rostro, el chico se sentaba junto a ella, y recargaba su cabeza en su hombro , después pude notar que el chico le decía algunas cosas a la chica en el oído ,pero no pude distinguir lo que le decía ,pues esa imagen cada vez se hacia mas borrosa, después escuche que la chica daba un fuerte gritó de dolor que no cesaba 'trate de correr hacia ellos pero con cada paso que daba me alejaba cada vez mas y más , de pronto sentía como mis piernas no respondían y caía congelada, y luego despertaba de súbito..

(Fin del Sueño)

- Levantate Zuzucki !(grito mi tía desde ha bajo de la cocina)

-Ya voy, ya voy , dije mientras salia de mis pensamientos y entraba a la ducha )

Salí cambiada con una falda de mezclilla algo corta y una blusa blanca con algo de escote, con mi cabello suelto.

baje los escalones y me senté a comer el cereal que mi tía me puso en la mesa junto a un gran bolso de color rojo sangre

*Mi color favorito* ...

- Te gusta el bolso?(pregunta mi tía al darse cuenta de que lo miraba con curiosidad )

- Claro que me gusta (dije sonriendole con cariño a mi tía )

- A que bueno que te gusto Zu , mira adentro del bolso hay algunos libros y cuadernos y entre ellos esta el mapa de la ciudad ,para que llegues al instituto y te puedas inscribir (dijo mi tía sonrriendo)

- Al instituto ?, A que te refieres?(dije confundida )

- O pero que cabeza la mía, olvide decirte Zu ,de verdad lo lamento (dijo mi tía algo apenada)

- Uff no te preocupes tía, no me lo esperaba pero que mas da (dije tratando de mostrar calma ,pero los nervios me carcomían por dentro)

Tome el bolso y salí de la casa despidiendome de mi tía con. un beso ,saque las llaves y me fui en el auto aun algo confundida por lo que acababa de pasar ,pero de una o otra forma logre llegar a instituto sana y salva .

Cuando entre al instituto todos se me quedaron viendo perplejos

- Si las miradas mataran ,me decía a mi misma ...

un chico alto ,castaño de ojos verdes , se me acerco mientras caminaba por el pasillo .

- Hola , tu debes ser la nueva no? (pregunto el castaño mientras me sonreía)

-Si yo soy (dije mientras agachaba la cabeza algo nerviosa)

- Mira yo soy Keitin , los ojos y oídos de este instituto (dijo mientras ponía su brazo en mi hombro )

- Bueno quisiera preguntarte si suaves donde esta la sala de delegados ?(pregunte levantando la mirada)

- Mira solo da la vuelta a la izquierda en el siguiente pasillo y ahí esta la puerta(dijo el castaño señalándome el camino )

Camine por donde me lo había dicho el chico , pero al abrir la puerta , me encuentro con un pelirrojo desnudo , al pare ser estas eran las duchas de caballeros , yo me quede pasmada, y me puse roja como tomate, el pelirrojo solo jalo una toalla y me devolvió una sonrisa picara ...

Yo solo salí de ahí como una bala y cerré la puerta detrás de mi, ,llegue a pensar que el castaño lo había echo a propósito pero no era así , la puerta de delegados estaba a un lado de la que yo estaba...

Entre a la sala de delegados y me recargue en la puerta con alivio..

- Estas bien (pregunto una voz conocida)

- Amm creo que si , solo que paso algo aya afuera en las duch (no termine la frase al darme cuenta de que el que me acababa de preguntar no era nada mas ni nada menos que Nath..

- Que paso Zu?(pregunto el algo preocupado)

- No nada Nath , Amm solo venia a ver lo del formulario (dije sonriendo)

- Amm si , cierto, solo necesitas una foto de carnett y $25 (dijo Nath sonriendome)

- Amm tengo la Foto pero no los $25, tal vez si regreso a casa y tomo algo de(no me dejo terminar pues me interrumpió con sus palabras)

- No te preocupes solo da me la foto , y yo pagare los $25 (dijo el sacando su billetera)

- No Nath no puedo dejar que lo agas (dije impidiéndole que sacara el billete )

- Mira top quiero hacerlo (dijo retirando mi mano con delicadeza y sacando los $25 de su billetera)

- O Nath pero mañana en la mañana te los pagare (dije mientras tomaba el horario que el me ofrecía , y salia de la sala)

La primera de mis clases ya había comenzado así que decidí salir al patio a explorar pero cuando entre choque con algo o con alguien supongo ..

Levante la mirada y no podía creer que fuera el...

Notas finales del capítulo :

Bueno aqui esta el capitulo numero 3 lectores.!

Ojala que les guste y si no Agan un comentario ...!xD

*0* Yo acepto Criticas!

(Perdon por las faltas de ortografia!)xD


	4. Chapter 4

Perdon porlas faltas de ortografia ..!xD

Este capitulo esta un poco mas interesante...,,

Perdon si todavia no le encuentran chiste a la historia..

Pero ya veran que mientras pase la historia ...!xD

Entenderan todo!

Un Corazon Confundido..!

Estaba toda colorada , la vergüenza me invadía , no podría creer que me lo hubiera vuelto a topar ,y justo después del "incidente"

- Haha , mira quien tenemos aquí, a la Mirona de las duchas (dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona, que se podría decir que era encantadora)

- Perdón , no había podido disculparme , por ese pequeño incidente (dije sonrrojadisima aun mas roja que la cabellera teñida del falso pelirrojo)

- No , no te preocupes, no eres la única chica que esta loca por mi (dijo el pelirrojo invadiendo mi espacio personal con una media sonrrisa en el rostro)

- No estoy loca por ti! (dije dándome la vuelta y alejándome un poco de el para que no notara lo nerviosa que estaba)

- No te vallas, (me grito el pelirrojo mientras me tomaba de la cintura por detrás)

- Castiel dejala, no te comportes, tan "Castiel " con la señorita...

(dijo un peliplata desde los escalones que estaban detrás de nosotros)

- Que aguafiestas eres Lizandro, llegaste en el peor momento (dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo pícaramente y dejandome libre de sus fuertes brazos)

- Un gusto , yo soy Lizandro , como ya habrás oído de la boca de este caballero aquí presente (dijo el peliplata tomando mi mano y dándole un tierno beso , en forma de saludo)

- Caballero? (se me ocurrió preguntar de impulso al oír como llamaba al pelirrojo)

- Si CABALLERO! (dijo el pelirrojo algo enfadado)

- Oww creo que además de bonita, la señorita tiene buen humor (dijo el peliplata haciendo una leve reverencia y sin poder evitar reír un poco con mi comentario

- Basta dejen de burlarse de mi!(decía el pelirrojo con una mueca de enfado)

- Perdón si te moleste, no era mi intención hacerlo, falso pelirrojo teñido,(dije con algo de sarcasmo y ofreciéndole mi mano en forma de tregua , pero al pelirrojo parecía no interesarle )

- Vamos Castiel , no seas descortés con esta bella dama (dijo Lizandro sonriendome )

- Esta bien

(dijo el pelirrojo tomándome de la mano y dándome un fuerte jalon para que quedara justo pegada a el ,podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro , y esos ojos grises que se clavaban en mi)

- Sueltame (dije mientras me movía un poco para safarme de el ,pero no pude, me jalaba con fuerza )

- Sueltala Castiel , no quieres ganar mas horas de castigo cierto

(le grito Nath mientras le dirijia una mirada de odio al pelirrojo teñido)

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí , al delegaducho (dijo el pelirrojo en gesto de burla)

- Ya dejala Castiel , no te ganes mas problemas ,(dijo Lizandro señalando a Nath)

- Nos veremos pronto (me susurro el pelirrojo al oído estas palabras mientras me daba un fuerte empujón casi haciendo que me cayera)

- Estas bien ? (pregunto Nath algo preocupado)

- Si, si lo estoy Nath no te preocupes (dije mientras me frotaba un poco el brazo)

- Basta con estas tonterías, Castiel tienes otras dos horas de castigo(le grito Nath al pelirrojo )

- A sus ordenes (dijo el pelirrojo algo sarcástico , mientras daba la vuelta y el y Lizandro subían por las escaleras)

- Bueno Nath gracias , tengo que irme ,(dije mientras me daba a vuelta y salia de el patio)

- Nos vemos Zu, oye no espera , tu como es que conoces a castiel(dijo Nathaniel mientras me retiraba)

- Amm bueno antes, de entrar a la sala de delegados me lo encontré (*mentí* pues no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado en las duchas de los chicos)

- Oh esta bien (dijo el rubio algo incrédulo)

Mientras salia del patio , me di cuenta de que ya era era la hora de mi próxima clase al parser era la de biología una de mis favoritas,por suerte ...

Al entrar al aula de biología , un profesor me recibió ,al parecer el señor Tardes si así se llamaba me parece , me pidió que me sentara en el asiento vacío que estaba atrás, tan atrás que no se podía ver nada de lo que hacia o explicaba el profesor...

Un momento después de que la clase había comenzado ,alguien abría la puerta , y no era ni mas ni menos que el pelirrojo,y para mi mala suerte el maestro lo mando a sentarse a el aciento de atrás justamente a mi lado.

- Oww al parecer esta pelinegra no puede vivir sin mi (dijo el pelirrojo teñido sonriendome pícaramente)

- Haha creo que el ego se te subió a la cabeza (pelirrojo teñido)

- Ohoo , no eres tan santa ,ojos de rubí (dijo el pelirrojo mientras se me acercaba ) casi Rosando mis labios)

- Me acabas de decir ojos de rubí?(pregunte algo sonrrojada)

- Si no te puedo llamar así?(pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrrisa)

- Su tu dices (dije tratando de fingir que no me importaba )

- Haha , no te resistas ojitos de rubí tu me gustas y se que yo ati (dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrrisa de seguridad)

- Eres insoportable Castiel (dije levantandome y pididendo permiso para ir al baño )

Pero al regresar de el baño la clase ya se habia terminado - Espero que el profesor no se aiga molestado ,dije mientras me retiraba a mis clases todo estaba pasando bien , y las demas clases transcurieron como en cualquier instituto

Al llegar a casa me recoste en la cama sin cenar , no podia dejar de pensar en ese comportamiento extraño del pelirrojo ...

Notas finales del capítulo :

Bueno aqui se los dejo, dejen un comentario si no les gusto,...

Si les gusto ,si lo odiaron nolo se etc..xD..!


	5. Chapter 5

Notas del capítulo:

En este capitulo empieza el romanse ojala que les guste!*0*

Esta un poco mas largo que los demas !

Disfrutenlo!*0*

Sera Posible Volberme a Enamorar.!

Ya comenzaba otro día mas , apenas dos días en este instituto ,

y ya me había cansado de ir ,solo que si no iba no vería Nathaniel ni a Castiel,

Espera ,Castiel?

desde cuando me interesa el pelirrojo ?

que estoy desvariando ? ami no no me puede gustar el pelirrojo es demasiado mujeriego y sarcástico para mi ...

- Zu baja!(grito mi tía para que desayunara)

-si tía Ágata ya voy (dije mientras entraba al baño)

(Castiel)

Ya era otro día, la verdad no tenia nada de ganas de ir al instituto

,de encontrarme con el arrogante del delegado y su hermanina empalagosa de Amber..

Pero también tenia cosas que arreglar con esa ojos de rubí , no se que me atraía tanto de ella ,sera porque es la única chica que se a resistido a mi *sonrisa sarcástica*

- No imposible ,nadie en todo ese tonto instituto se libra de mi y menos esa niñita tonta de Zu (me dije a mi mismo con algo de duda en cada palabra que pronunciaba)

Aunque no quisiera ir, me levante de la cama y tome mi mochila sin importar que hubiera podido dejar en casa , tenia que llegar antes que los demás tenia que hablar con la directora,..

Ya me tenia un plan para que esa niña cayera en mis redes porque de Castielsito nadie se libra..

Cuando llegue al instituto , me fui directamente a la dirección ,a hablar con la vieja sobre un asunto ,algo importante para lograr mi propósito..

(Zuzucki)

Llegue al instituto y las clases fueron iguales que aller todo igual, no habia cambiado nada , mi vida era aburrida, apesar de que Nathaniel trataba de mantenerme entretenida ,..

De pronto escuche mi nombre desde las bocinas que estaban en el techo, - Zuzucki Liin ,favor de presentarse en la dirección -dijo la directora que se escuchaba algo molesta ..

- Que pasa Zu? Que hiciste?(pregunto Nath algo preocupado)

- No lo se , Nath, tal vez sea solo una confusión (dije algo extrañada, pues no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba)

- Bueno ve anda , no baya a ser que se moleste (dijo Nath algo preocupado apuntando hacia la puerta)

Salí del aula con permiso del profesor farres, y me dirigí a la dirección donde la directora me esperaba con una cara de molestia , ..

- Señorita sientese por favor(dijo la directora mostrándome el asiento Junto el escritorio )

- Que necesita señora directora?(pregunte extrañada y un poco preocupada a la vez )

- Mire señorita, hace un momento un alumno que jura haber presenciado los hechos, me informó que usted entro sin autorización a las duchas de los caballeros y si no lo savia eso esta estrictamente prohibido(dijo la directora casi gritándome )

- Pero señora directora fue un accidente .yo...(la directora no me dejo terminar)

- Mire usted lo hizo y es eso lo único que quiero escuchar sus escusas no servirán ,así que mas bale que se encuentre en la sala de castigo ,cuando terminen las clases ..(dijo la directora algo mas calmada)

Yo solo acenti con la cabeza y salí de la dirección , ni siquiera recordaba ese incidente , por que se habían dignado a acusarme hasta ahora.(dije mientras volvía al aula algo preocupada)

Las clases terminaron como de costumbre, y me dirigí con la cabeza gacha hasta la sala de castigo..

(Castiel)

Estaba en la sala de castigo , como todos los dias después de clase .

De pronto pude escuchar como se habría la puerta , y como me lo imaginaba era la ojos de rubí , que entraba algo cabizbaja ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí ,solo entro ,cerro la puerta a sus espaldas y se sento al lado mio..

- Al parecer ,la directora me creyó después de todo (dije mientras subía las piernas en su pupitre con una sonrisa altanera en mi rostro)

- A que te refieres?(pregunto ella algo extrañada y levantando la mirada)

- Si que eres boba,niña, no te as dado cuenta de que yo fui quien le contó a la directora de el "incidente" (dije mientras bajaba mis piernas y me agachaba un poco para quedar cerca de su rostro, *demasiado cerca,debo admitir*)

- Si que eres idiota! (dijo ella algo molesta tratando de golpearme un poco con sus puños , pero la detuve tomándola de las muñecas y acercandome mas a sus labios)

- Aleja te de mi! yo no soy como todas tus marionetas!(dijo la pelinegra , sacándose de mis agarres)

- Eso crees.?.(dije con una sonrisa picara,y estanpandole un beso en sus labios )

Besaba bien no voy a mentir ,eso labios tan suaves en los que me resbalaba con mucha facilidad, eran múy dulces y apasionados

- A..Ale..Alejate de m..mi (dijo la pelinegra casi ahogándose ,*pues todavía no la paraba de besar*...

Cuando la solte pude notar lo roja que estaba ,creo que hasta mas que mi cabello , eso me hizo sonreír un poco ,pues parecía todo un tomate ...

- Idiota!(dijo ella, mientras me daba una muy fuerte cachetada ,y salia apresurada de la sala de castigo)

Yo solo la seguí con la mirada ,mientras sobaba un poco mi mejilla ...

- Eres increíble pelinegra ojos de rubí , pero !ERES MIA!(dije poniendo algo de énfasis en mis ultimas palabras, mientras salia de la aula de castigo detrás de ella)

(Lizandro)

Buscaba mi block de notas , pero de pronto puede devisar a Zu ,que corría por los pasillos mientras lloraba..

- Zu ,pero que es lo que te a pasado?(pregunte algo preocupado mientras esta se apresuraba a mi y me abrazaba fuertemente sin parar de llorar)

- Solo no quiero ,estar aquí (dijo la chica entre sollozos)

- Bien vamos a otro lugar(le dije mientras tomaba delicadamente su brazo)

Cuando estábamos apunto de salir del instituto ,pude ver a Castiel que segun note venia detrás de la chica a la que yo abrazaba en esos momentos)

hice una seña pidiendole que se retirara ,pues segun pude oír, la chica me rogaba que nos fuéramos al darse cuenta de que Castiel nos seguía, pude notar como Castiel me miraba con coraje al darse cuenta el como estaba abrazando a Zu, no le tome mucha importancia y salí del instituto llevando a la chica a un parque que se encontraba algo sérca de ahí , nos sentamos en una de las bancas , y nos quedamos en un silencio profundo *hasta que yo lo rompi*

- Dime que a pasado ,porque llorabas de esa manera?(pregunte aun preocupado)

- Lizandro, puedo hacerte una pregunta?(dijo la chica mientras clavaba sus ojos rojizos en los mios, lo cual me puso algo nervioso)

- Claro Zu ,que me quieres preguntar ?(dije mientras me acercaba un poco mas a ella )

- Lizandro, tu crees que el amor existe?(pregunto la chica con sus ojos algo empañados)

- Claro que existe!, Que tu nunca lo as sentido?(dije tomandola de las manos , lo cual la puso algo nerviosa)

- Pues creo que alguna vez lo sentí , pero el sentimiento no era mutuo (dijo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas calleran de sus hermosos ojos)

- Como? alguien te hizo daño alguna vez?(dije mientras secaba sus lágrimas con mi pañuelo)

- No solo me hizo daño, si no que destrozo en millones de pedazos mi corazón ,con su horrible traición(dijo la chica mientras soltaba en un llanto imparable)

No pude evitar aproximarme a abrazarla se veía tan frágil ,tan débil y tan hermosa ..

- Yo jamas lo haría.(dije sin saber yo mismo de lo que hablaba, pero aun así no la deje de abrazar)

- Hablas en cerio?(dijo la chica mientras levantaba la mirada ,y sus lindos ojos se posaron en los mios nuevamente)

- Claro(dije casi en un susurro mientras me acercaba a ella y posaba mis labios sobre los suyos en un beso tan delicado y dulce que me hizo temblar al instante ...)

La chica se retiro rápidamente, temblando de los nervios

- Perdona Lizandro yo..yo.. no se lo que paso (dijo la chica escondiendo el rostro para que no notara su sonrojo el que fue evitable de notar)

- No no !,Zu perdoname tu a mi, yo no suelo hacer esto(dije mientras frotaba mi nuca algo nervioso)

- No ,te preocupes Lizandro ,Amm me arias el favor de acompañarme a casa ,ya es algo tarde y me da miedo irme sola (dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y me ofrecía la mano, yo la acompañe con gusto hasta su casa)

Mientras volvía a la mía, no dejaba de pensar en lo que paso, yo siempre había tenido mis pensamientos claros ,pero ahora me encontraba totalmente confundido...

Notas finales del capítulo :

Ojala les aiga gustado!*0*

Perdon por las faltas de ortografia!*0*

Gracias por Leer ..

Nos Leemos Luego!:3


	6. Chapter 6

Notas del capítulo:

Este capitulo esta algo corto!

Perdon por la falta de ortografia de verdad pero no importa aqui se los dejo .!

A y perdon por la tardanza!

(Culpen a mi Maestra!*0*)

Capitulo 6..!

Celos?*0*

(Zuzucki)

No pude dormir, apenas ayer había besado a 2 chicos , y yo que creía estar enamorada de Nath, bueno el haber besado a dos chicos no significa que ya no este enamorada de el ,solo me pregunto que pasaría si el se enterara de eso,..

- Se molestara conmigo?pero como se va a molestar conmigo se ni siquiera se si el siente lo mismo por mi, el no puede molestarse ..(dije algo triste ,mientras me levantaba de la cama y me ponía algo de ropa ,nada muy casual ,solo una falda negra,no tan corta y una blusa azul de manga larga ,con mi cabello en una coleta..)

- Tía hoy no tengo hambre ,no prepares de mas para desayunar ,(dije mientras tomaba una manzana del frutero y movía la perilla de la puerta de entrada)

- Zu pero no puedes! ,recuerda lo de tu enfermedad debes comer muy bien..(dijo mi tía preocupada)

- Tía, ya estoy curada ,no hay de que preocuparse (dije sonriendo dándole un fuerte abrazo)

- Pero te curaste hace poco, y el doctor dijo que si no te cuidabas podría regresar(dijo mi tía sin dejar de abrazarme)

- Tía, pasara lo que tenga que pasar (dije mientras me separaba de ella y salia hacia el instituto)

Mientras transitaba por las calles en el auto , no dejaba de pesar en las palabras de mi tía, "podría regresar" ,no quería volver a estar enferma, esa sensación de angustia no quiero que regrese ,esa idea de que en cualquier momento ,ya no despierte ...

Sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas ,de verdad no quería volver a pasar lo mismo...

Entre al instituto algo pensativa , no vía ni por donde caminaba ,solo me dejaba perder en los recuerdos mientras transitaba en los pasillos ...

- Eeee Zu !(escuche el llamado de alguien que me gritaba desde atrás de mi )

Zu! Creí que no te alcanzaría (me dijo keitin mientras se recargaba en mi hombro para respirar)

- Oh Keitin , que pasa?,lamento no haberte escuchado ,es que pensaba en una cosa..(dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa fingida)

- Bueno , Amm ,solo que ría preguntarte sobre el tema del baile que abra en dos días ,este acaban de pegar los carteles en las puertas ,y quisiera saber si..si t..te gustaría ir..con..conmigo?(dijo Keitin ,algo nervioso mientras rascaba su nuca con ansiedad)

- Amm keitin lo siento , solo que ami no me gusta mucho eso de los bailes, simplemente la idea de bailar no me complace en nada,

pero apuesto que hay bastantes chicas aquí que quisiera ir contigo,(dije mientras le señalaba a todas las muchachas que lo miraban de reojo)

- Om bueno, esta bien ,pero si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde encontrarme (dijo fingiendo una sonrisa mientras daba la vuelta y salia del pasillo)

Entre directo a la sala de delegados tenia ganas de ver a Nathaniel ya que ayer por las horas de castigo no pude ..

(Nathaniel)

Ordenaba unos papeles en la sala de delegados ,mientras pensaba en como invitar al baile a Zu ,todos tenían que llevar pareja ,era obligatorio ,y llevar a Zu seria todo un honor ,pero lo mas probable era que lo rechazara quien iba a querer salir con alguien como yo tan "responsable" ..

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dándome un gran susto ...

- Haha ,perdona me Nath , te asuste ?(dijo Zu sonriendo)

- Oh no claro que no , solo que no me esperaba que entraras a la sala de delegados así como así ,que necesitas algo?(dije tratando de que mi cara de susto desapareciera)

- Ok, Amm nada en especial ,solo que ayer no te vi en casi todo el día, y quería ver como te encontrabas (dijo ella sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba un poco)

- Amm', Zu,puedo hacerte una pregunta?(dije algo nervioso mientras rascaba mi cabeza)

- Si Nath lo que tu quieras (dijo ella acercándose a mi *demasiado cerca*)

- Amm , pues quería .. este.. si..si tu ..quieres...ir..al baile...con ..conmigo..(dije tartamudeando y sonrojandome como tomate,por lo cerca que sus labios estaban de los mios)

- Si (dijo ella apenas con un susurro ,apunto de besar mis labios pero me aparte como bala cuando lo note)

- Bueno , nos vemos, Amm gracias por decir que si ,, este cuidate,nos vemos en biología..(dije mientras la empujaba con cuidado hasta la puerta , y la cerraba detrás sullo)

- Uff, ella iba a besarme ,que bueno que la detuv...

Espera !La detuve! imbécil! eres un imbécil Nathaniel ella iba a besarte y tu la sacaste a empujones de aquí!...

Espera Nath, tranquilo ,ella iba a besarte !,entonces si le gustas , digo si le gusto , le gusto a Zu!(dije casi dando bronquitis de la felicidad )

Ella sentía algo por mi era seguro iba a besarme, y además adepto ir al baile conmigo , lo logre !,Zu gusta de mi, solo tengo que confiarle mis sentimientos , y ,ella sera mi novia, si eso pasara esperare el día del baile y se lo diré ...

(Castiel)

Caminaba por el pasillo de camino a la azotea, iba demasiado molesto con migo mismo y con los demás solo en el azotea podría calmarme y pensar un poco, pero cuando me acercaba a las escaleras alcance a divisar a Zu que salia de la sala de delegados con una cara de disgusto , me acerque por detrás suyo y la cubrí de los ojos arrastrándola hasta la azotea sin hacerle caso a los gritos de que la soltara o la tonta pregunta que huso mil veces ¿quien eres maldito?, a la que me reuse a contestar hasta que llegamos a la azotea , y la puse contra la pared mientras quitaba mis manos de sus ojos ...

- No puede ser?tu otra vez? que no te cansas de acosarme? pelirrojo (fue lo primero que dijo al abrir los ojos mirándome con su miraba sarcástica que me encanta , pero no estaba de humor en ese momento)

- Porque, besaste a Lisandro?(dije con voz amenazante mientras ponía mis manos al lado de su cabeza ,acorralándola)

- Nos viste?(pregunto ella .cambiando su mirada sarcástica por una sorprendida)

- Si los vi!, muy acaramelados! ,mientras yo siguiendote como un perro!y tu divirtiendote como una Zor*a con Lisandro!

- Mira Idiota! a mi nadie me dice Zor*a y menos tu pelirrojo estúpido!Yo ago lo que quiera y ando de P*t* ,con quien se me da mi gana!entiendes!(dijo ella gritándome con coraje mientras me golpeaba tratando de salir de mis brazos)

- Entiende niña estúpida! eres mia! y no me gusta que te andes besuquiando con cualquiera que no soy yo, entendido !(dije gritando mientras la mordía en el cuello con fuerza pero ella no pareció ni sentirlo)

- Estas celoso? pelirrojo teñido ..(dijo ella con una mirada burlona mientras me dirigía una sonrisa picara que me fascinaba)

- Claro que no!solo ya te dije que eres de mi propiedad !mía!(dije mientras la soltaba y me daba la vuelta )

- No te molestes pelirrojo , me gusta jugar con fuego, y mas si se trata de hacer enojar a un niño berrinchudo como tu(dijo ella casi burlándose de mi)

- De verdad no te gusto Zu?(le dije tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a mi )

- Tu que crees?(dijo ella mientras se acercaba mas a mis labios)

- Quieres saber que pienso, yo pienso que te gusto, que te fascinó , que te encanta hacerme emfadar, y que te robe besos apasionados ,y también se que te encanta tenerme así ,pegado a ti sintiendo tu respiración en mi cuello y tu corazón que late con una rapidez fugas , que ni tu misma comprendes (dije mientras le quitaba el pelo de la cara con suavidad)

- Alucinas(me dijo ella susurrandomelo al oído asiendome la piel de gallina)

La apreté con mas fuerza hacia mi y comence a besarla ...

Los besos fueron haciéndose mas apasionados y asfixiantes cada segundo , sentía que mi cuerpo hervía cada vez mas fuerte ..

Ella introdujo sus manos en mi camiseta sin dejar de besarme, acaricio mis pezones, haciéndome gemir un poco con la sensación , yo la tome con fuerza de la cintura y la hice sentarse en el suelo con suavidad , me quito la chaqueta de cuero y compensó a lamer y a besar mi cuello con fiereza , la excitación que sentía en ese momento era inexplicable, empecé a desnudarla de la parte de arriba tratando de quitarle la blusa ,pero sus manos me detuvieron .

- Que pasa Zu ?! Tienes miedo?(pregunte mientras le besaba y mordía el cuello marcándole un fuerte chupete en el lado izquierdo de su cuello )

- Perdón pelirrojo , pero te quedas con las ganas! (dicho esto esto me patio en mis partes ,no con mucha fuerza y salio corriendo de la azotea dejandome con las ganas ..

- Mal..di..itaa.. Zu. aho..ra no digas nada ,si... masturbo ..peee..sando en tii..(dije mientras caía al suelo por el dolor de mi miembro)

Continuara

Notas finales del capítulo :

Bueno aqui esta ..!

Cortito ,,pero Completo..

Ojala que les aiga Gustado ..*0*

Nos leemos Pronto!3:3


	7. Chapter 7

Este capitulo esta super corto PORQUE? O.O

LA culpa es de mi MAESTRA!*0*

Demasiada tarea!:3

Pues De Quien Estoy Enamorada!?

(Zuzucki)

Baje corriendo a la velocidad de la luz las escaleras de la azotea ,pero tropecé con alguien mientras corría..

- Zu pero que es lo que te pasa ?porque corres por los pasillos?es peligroso..(dijo Nathaniel mientras me tomaba del brazo para evitar que cayera)

- Amm ,este,... no .no..nada Nath(dije algo nerviosa ,mientras miraba disimuladamente hacia atrás para verificar que el pelirrojo no me estuviera siguiendo)

- Amm Zu quería disculparme por la forma en que te saque de la sala de delegados esta mañana ,solo es que me puse algo nervioso, y tal ve...(se detuvo mirandome con curiosidad antes de terminar su frase)

- Que pasa Nath?(pregunte algo extrañada y nerviosa a la vez por la forma en la que me examinaba)

- Que tienes ahí?! (pregunto Nath mientras señalaba la parte izquierda de mi cuello)

- Que dices Nath? Donde?(pregunte extrañada mientras tocaba mi cuello buscando lo que el señalaba)

- Eso es un chupete!(pregunto Nath algo sorprendido pero triste la vez)

- Que?No! no es chupete Nath,,!.. Amm algo me pico y me dejo una marca gigantesca!,si solo fue eso Nath no te preocupes(dije mientras ocultaba el chupete con la mano derecha)

- O bueno, esta bien ,Amm entonces si me disculpas por lo hace un rato?(pregunto Nath todavía inseguro de mi respuesta)

- Amm claro que si Nath ,bueno tengo que ir al baño ,nos vemos luego(dije mientras corría hacia los baños sin dejar de ocultar el chupete con mi brazo)

Entre corriendo al baño y lo primero que hice fue examinar detalladamente mi cuello aunque no necesite esforzarme demasiado ,en cuanto comen se a mirarme pude notar una gigantesca marca que cada vez se hacia mas visible

- Maldito pelirrojo teñido!, tenias que dejarme tu asquerosa marca?!(dije gritando mientras trataba de ocultarme la con el maquillaje ,aunque no sirviera de nada)

Así que tome una curita de el bolso y. la pegue por encima del chupete,para tratar de ocultarla y así estuve como 15 minutos poniéndome kilos de maquillaje en el chupete después de Amber pegado la curita hasta que ya no parecía tanto un chupete ..

Salí del baño rápido a almorzar un poco,pues ya me había pasado la primera clase en el baño y era hora de nuestro receso ..

Camine hasta el patio para comerme mi lonch ,pero escuche algunas voces que venían de atrás del instituto y decidí acercarme un poco a escuchar..

- No puede ser que seas tan despistado Lisandro!(dijo una voz que venia detrás de los árbitros que me impedían alcanzar a ver quienes eran )

- Espera dijo Lisandro?(me pregunte extrañada acercando un poco mas el oído para escuchar)

- Castiel, perdón pero no no puedo recordar lo que seguía de esa parte, lo único que recuerdo de aquel poema era algo así:

ES POSIBLE

dibujar el olvido

y salir a caminar un rato

abrazando al tiempo

solo para recordar

que tu y yo

fuimos dos amantes

con anhelos blancos

es posible

desprender las ideas de una noche

y pensar que aun existes

escondido en mis cabellos

solo para recordar

que tu y yo fuimos dos amantes

con anhelos blancos .

- Castiel? Lisandro? espera ,ellos dos se hablan?y ese poema yo lo conozco?!(empecé a hacerme preguntas a montones y sin darme cuenta me recargue demasiado en los arbustos ,los cuales

no aguantaron mi peso, y me hicieron caer hacia el otro lado donde los chicos hablaban..

(Lisandro)

Estaba con Castiel en el patio trasero del instituto tratando de recordar un poema que nos serviría para la clase de literatura pero por alguna razón no lo recordaba ,mientras hablábamos de eso escuchamos un fuerte estruendo ,cerca de los arbustos ,era Zu que había caído desde el otro lado ,se levanto algo aruñada por los espinos y con ramas por todo su largo cabello oscuro...

- Zu ! pero que te paso estas bien?(dije algo preocupado)

- Oh Lisandro disculpame no quería interrumpir lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo de verdad perdoname (dijo ella mientras sonreia un poco)

- No tienes por que disculparte Zu, todo esta bien (dije esto mientras le sonreía con ternura y quitaba una de las ramas de sus cabellos )

- Gracias Lisandro (dijo ella mientras agachaba la cabeza para que no notara su sonrojo)

- Pero que es lo que haces?porque escondes tu hermoso rostro?,te vez hermosa sonrojada(dije mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para que me mirara)

Quería besarla, rozar sus labios con los mios otra vez ...

pero cuando estaba apunto de besarla..?

- Cof ,cof, *tos falsa*bueno yo también meresco una disculpa¿no?(dijo Castiel sonriendo y atravesándose entre nosotros)

- Amm bueno yo ya me voy adiós chicos (dijo Zu mientras se daba la vuelta)

- No espera Zu, que querías?por que es que viniste hasta aquí?(pregunte mientras la tomaba del brazo)

- Amm pues logre escuchar que hablaban sobre un poema, y resulta que ese poema yo lo se.(dijo ella mientras sonreía un poco)

- Bueno pues dímelo (dije mientras me ponía frente suyo)

- Amm ok

ES POSIBLE

dibujar el olvido

y salir a caminar un rato

abrazando al tiempo

solo para recordar

que tu y yo

fuimos dos amantes

con anhelos blancos

es posible

desprender las ideas de una noche

y pensar que aun existes

escondido en mis cabellos

solo para recordar

que tu y yo fuimos dos amantes

con anhelos blancos

es posible

que yo quiera

comerme las estrellas

de una vez

y logre escaparme

por la cerradura de tu boca

sentada en tus palabras

solo para recordar

que el silencio y yo

dormiremos.

Si

es probable

que tu seas así

y yo no lo sea

también puede ser

que tu si me quieras

y yo no te quiera

¿que vamos a hacer?

si tu no eres malo

y yo soy buena

Gema Leticia Mendez Estrada...

bueno ahora si tengo que irme chicos nos vemos luego(dijo ella mientras entraba al instituto...

- Gracias (dije casi en un susurro)

(Castiel)

Espere hasta que Zu se fuera, quería hablar con Lys ,sobre ella tenia duda de lo que el por ella sentía,..

- Lisandro, puedo hacerte una pregunta?(dije mirandolo con seriedad)

- Si Castiel, que es lo que quieres?(dijo el devolviéndome la mirada seria)

- Dime que es lo que sientes por Zu?(le pregunte sin dejar de mirarlo)

- Pues Castiel, top la amo ,la amo como un es tupido estoy enamorado de Zu (dijo el con mucha seguridad)

- Yo no se si la amo ,lo único que se es que me importa o que me gusta,y que no me gusta que alguien mas la toque!(dije algo enfadado)

- Castiel ,a cualquiera que sea como nosotros , les gustaría alguien como ella y tu sabes bien por que , y lo ultimo que quiero es que le hagan daño y estoy casi seguro de que tu la vas a dañar(dijo el con una seriedad que asustaba)

- No solo porque seas el que mas se controla del clan , signifique que no la vas a dañar de alguna forma o otra(dije gritándole casi gritándole)

- Que quieres que ella sufra lo mismo que tu antigua novia?(pregunto el preocupado)

- Eso no volverá a pasar!entiendes! jamas la van a dañar yo la cuidare!(dije dejándolo solo en el patio trasero)

(Zuzucki)

No se que me abra pasado hoy, primero casi tengo relaciones con Castiel, estuve apunto de besar a Nathaniel,y con Lisandro es lo mismo..

Pero yo ya no puedo confiar en el amor , lo aprendí a golpes duros y no iba a volver a pasar...

Notas finales del capítulo :

Pues aqui esta el capitulo 7.*0*

Ojala les aiha gustado!:3

Esta corto!

Perdon por las faltas de ORTOGRAFIA!O.O

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!O..O


	8. Chapter 8

Notas del capítulo:

Aquí esta ojala que les guste..O.o

Perdón por las faltas..!

Y el retraso!*0*

Idiota!O.O

(Previamente..)

(Zuzucki)

No se que me abra pasado hoy, primero casi tengo relaciones con Castiel, estuve apunto de besar a Nathaniel,y con Lisandro es lo mismo..

Pero yo ya no puedo confiar en el amor , lo aprendí a golpes duros y no iba a volver a pasar...

Había tomado otro de los caminos para llegar a casa necesitaba un camino mas largo para pensar, deje el auto en el instituto y regrese caminando,cuando encontré una biblioteca, decidí entrar en ella pues aun era temprano, ...

Al entrar me recibió una linda chica alta de pelo negro y corto con un color extraño en sus ojos que te daban escalofríos solo al mirarlos.

- Buenas tardes, señorita,que libro le apetece leer(pregunto la chica mientras me analizaba de pies a cabeza,*algo extraño*)

- Bueno,Amm cual es uno de sus mejores libros?(me atreví a preguntar)

Ella, en el instante que escucho mis palabras , una sonrrisa se marco en su rostro tremendamente pálido! *no exagero!realmente era pálida!*...

Hizo una seña con su brazo indicándome que la siguiera, y yo sin decir nada la seguí.

Subió a una de las escaleras y tomo un libro que estaba sumamente alto' pero ella lo tomo sin ningún problema ..

- Mira Zu, aquí esta(dijo la chica riendo macabramente y dejandome sola entre los estantes)...

Espera!como es que esa chica sabe mi nombre?Que se lo dije en algún momento, y no lo recuerdo?! Si seguro es eso...

Me senté en un pequeño escritorio que estaba al lado mio, y empecé a sacudir un poco el libro, que estaba todo empolvado, y con algunas tantas telarañas ...

En la portada, el nombre se encontraba en letras gigantescas que cubría casi todo el contorno de la pasta ...

"Las Criaturas De La Luna Oculta"

Así era como se titulaba el libro, una pasta extraña curiosamente de mi color favorito un color rojo sangre, tal como el de mis ojos..*era por eso, mi color favorito xD*

Abrí el libro y el primer capitulo, tenia un nombre algo extraño

"Pulchra lamia sanguinem sugat"

Era un titulo en latín , por suerte siempre había sido buena en la clase de idiomas, y pude entender algunas de las frases:

"Hermosos Chupa Sangre Vampiros"...

Algo así era lo que decía,. lo demás se encontraba en español , esta fue una de las partes que me gusto, bueno la que mas me llamo la atención,;

A los vampiros no les crece ni el pelo ni las uñas permanecen con el mismo aspecto que tenían cuando se transformaron, no pueden cambiar la forma física. Por eso las vampiras o vampiresas no pueden quedarse embarazadas; en cambio los vampiros si puden fecuandar a una humana, pero estos casos son muy aislados, ya que es muy raro que un vampiro tenga tanto autocontrol para estar con una humana.

Los vampiros tienen muchas habilidades: rapidez, fuerza sobrehumana,no envejecen y son inmortales. Además, algunos poseen un "don" que les diferencia del resto, aunque esto no ocurre en todos los casos.

les gusta comportarse adecuadamente mostrándose tal cual son unas de las tantas cualidades que poseen.

son una familia unida sin importar lo que pase,defienden a capa y a espada a todos aquellos que le rodean, queriendo demostrar que son superiores a todos los demás clanes no porque por sus riquezas si no por su comportamiento.

Deje de leer cuando me percate de que de pronto había anochecido, me levante del escritorio y le devolví el libro a la chica de pelo corto y ojos raros.!

- te a gustado?(pregunta la chica curiosa mientras tomaba el libro)

- Pues no soy muy fan de este tipo de historias de ficción , pero es algo interesante.(dije sin tomar importancia a la pregunta)

- Oh bien (dijo la chica con cara de decepción)

- Bueno ya tengo que irme(dije mientras me daba la vuelta para marcharme)

- Creí que serias la indicada(oí la voz de la chica de tras de mi, voltie con. rapidez para preguntar a que se refería pero para mi sorpresa la chica ya no estaba había "desaparecido")

Salí de la biblioteca algo extrañada, con dirección hacia mi casa, .

Pero en uno de los callejones un trio de borrachos reían y me miraban con picardía yo los evitaba mientras escuchaba sus fuertes gritos:

- Eaaaa preciosa!,ven, ven con nosotros!te ayudaremos a llegar a casa!(gritaba uno de ellos mientras se me acercaba e intentaba tocarme)

- No te alejes nena!hay que divertirnos un rato!(gritaba otro detrás mio)

Comencé a llorar de la angustia los hombres se encontraban cada vez mas cerca de mi, trate de correr pero ellos me perseguían, de pronto una motocicleta estuvo a punto de arrollar a los hombres,

el conductor de la moto, se bajo rápidamente y se quito el casco, para después golpear a los hombres con brusquedad.

No podía creer lo que veía el chico que se encontraba golpeando a los hombres era Castiel, que hacia Castiel aquí ?y a estas horas?...Estaba asustada eran 3 contra uno me imagine que lo harían papilla, pero no fue hací, Castiel los golpeaba con una fuerza imposible para un joven de su edad, me tape los ojos y me senté en el suelo llorando, si llegaban a hacerle daño a Castiel seria todo por mi culpa...

(Castiel)

Llegue justo en el momento indicado, los hombres iban a tocarla,

lance la moto contra ellos y me baje de ella lo mas rápido que pude quitándome el casco, comense a golpearlos como lunático la ira y el coraje me manipulaban...

Acabe con ellos!, *no se preocupen no los mate, solo los deje inconscientes*

Mire a todos lados para verificar que Zu estaba bien , la encontré a un lado de la motocicleta , sentada en el suelo tomándose de las rodillas con la cabeza gacha, al parecer lloraba...

- Tranquila, esos idiotas ya no te harán daño (dije mientras levantaba su rostro y secaba algunas de sus lágrimas)

- No lloro por mi,Castiel, si no , por que pensé que te harían daño y que me quedaría sola..(dijo ella entre sollozos mientras agachaba de nuevo la cabeza.)

Esas palabras me impactaron, ella se había preocupado por mi, ella lloraba por que tenia miedo de que algo me pasará a mi!.

Esta chica si que esta loca-me dije entre pensamientos...

- Tranquila estoy bien, esos gilipollas no pueden contra mi (dije con afán de victoria)

- P..pe...pero ..s..si eran tr...tres(dijo sollozando mientras apuntaba a los cuerpos de los desgraciados que acababa de desmayar)

- Ven vamos a casa (dije mientras la cargaba y la subía a la motocicleta)

Le di el casco y le pedí que se sostuviera de mi si no quería caer, y así lo hizo, la lleve a mi departamento pues su casa estaba demasiado lejos de ahí y además ya era muy tarde...

- Que hacemos aquí?(pregunto la chica mientras analizaba mi departamento)

- No te quejes tabla de planchar, por que es donde dormiras (dije con una sonrrisa burlona mientras apuntaba a la cama)

- Donde dormire?

No espera! ,tabla de planchar?

-A que te refieres?!

(pregunto algo extrañada y ofendida)

- Pues esa blusa rasgada que traes, deja ver, lo necesitada que estas!(dije mientras apuntaba al roto de su blusa,que dejaba ver sus pequeños pechos)

Ella enrojeció como tomate después de haber dicho esto, y tomo una de mis camisas que estaba en la cómoda y se cubrió)..

- Eres Idiota!como me dices eso?(grito ella haciéndose la molesta)

- No te enojes,...

yo solo digo la verdad (dicho esto me acerque detrás de ella y me recarge en su hombro mientras esta cruzaba los brazos mirándome con descontento)

- Eres un tonto!pelirrojo teñido! lo sabes?(dijo molesta alejándose de mi mientras sonreía disimuladamente)

- Ya!, no agas tanto papelón!(dije mientras me tiraba a la cama y la miraba pícaramente)

- Donde esta el baño?(pregunto ella evitando mi mirada)

- Off, esta aya! (dije apuntando a la puerta de la izquierda)

Ella entro y cerro la puerta detrás de si, ..

Si era plana, no tenía mucho busto, pero en todo lo demás era hermosa, increíblemente hermosa,- Mierda! me estoy poniendo SENTIMENTAL!?_me dije a mi mismo mientras me pateaba el trasero, psicológicamente ...

Ella salio del baño con mi camisa puesta y unos shorts color blanco muy cortos *demasiado cortos..O.o*

- Ey! entiendo lo de mi camisa, pero los shorts de donde los sacaste?(pregunte mientras apuntaba a sus piernas)

- Que?

-Pensabas que traería puesta una falda sin un short de bajo?(preguntó ella haciéndose la sorprendida)

- Que!

- No me mires así!

la mayoría de mis novias, no lo usaban así!(dije algo apenado)

- As tenido novia?

- por Dios! A habido chica que te AGUANTE!?

- Cada vez somos mas pendejas! (dijo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica)

- Te sorprenderías pelinegra...

-anda vamos a dormir (dije mientras daba golpecitos al lado contrario de la cama)

- Dormire contigo?(pregunto la chica sonriendo pervertidamente)

- Claro!(dije sonriendo sarcástico)

- Y si te violo?(pregunto la chica mirándome pícaramente mientras se tomaba de la cintura)

- No!, yo soy el que viola!(dije haciéndome el ofendido)

- En cerio?Entonces, por que a mi no me as violado!?(pregunto con un puchero fingiendo estar molesta)

- En cerio quieres que te viole?(pregunte esperanzado)

- Claro que no! estoy jugando teñido!no te ilusiones!(dijo ella mientras se acostaba a un lado mio)

Yo me acerque a ella y la abrase en la cama quedando nuestros cuerpos tremendamente cerca...

- Pero mantente en tu espacio!(dijo Zu mientras me empujaba y me hacia caer de la cama)

- Idiota!(dijo ella asomando la cabeza por el borde de la cama mientras sonreía burlonamente)

Notas finales del capítulo :

Bueno ojala que les amiga gustado!&0&

Si no..:(

Pues Ni modo!O.o

Nos leemos luego,,!

Chic s..=3


	9. Chapter 9

Notas del capítulo:

Este cap...

Esta mas Largo!

Si ojala que les guste...Lkm

Verdad!*0*

(Zuzucki)

Me levante algo incomoda, justo en la orilla de la cama con el pelirrojo abrazandome, *en esa posición cualquiera pensaría que estábamos haciendo otra cosa! pero no piensen mal!O.O*

El ya estaba despierto y me miraba con sus hermosos ojos grises que me hipnotizaban!..

~Que te hipnotizaban?~

- Ya decía yo que mi conciencia estaba muy callada (me dije en voz alta a mi misma)

~por favor! no me digas que te gusta?~(pregunto mi conciencia burlona como siempre)

- Que dices tabla?(pregunto el pelirrojo algo extrañado sin dejar de abrazarme)

- No nada...

, Espera!

!que no te dije que guardarás tu espacio?!(dije mientras me levantaba bruscamente de la cama)

- No te quejes tabla!que no sabes hacer otra cosa?(pregunto el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama)

- Callate!(dije aventándole una almohada que estaba en la cómoda a un lado de mi)

- Oye tonta!que crees que haces?no me golpes!(dijo el pelirrojo haciéndose el molesto mientras esquivaba la almohada)

- Aburridooo...(dije mientras salia de la habitación)

- A donde crees que vas?(grito el pelirrojo pero yo ni le hice mucho caso tenia que bajar a la cocina *si! tenia hambre, desde ayer que no probaba bocado!*

(Castiel)

La tabla, había salido de la habitación sin hacerme caso, me encantaba su forma sarcástica y provocadora..

~hiiiii...'a Castiel le gusta una chica!.. hiiiii~(dijo mi conciencia burlona)

Claro que no!(mi conciencia tenia razón me gustaba, pero no iba a hacerle el honor de burlarse de mi)

Me cambie de pantalones y me quite la camisa, baje las escaleras con el torso desnudo *no quería impresionarla, solo que tenia calor*~si... claro...como tu digas..~ -Callate conciencia!(me dije a mi mismo mientras bajaba las escaleras)

Al bajar pude alcanzar a ver a Zu que preparaba algo en la cocina,

al parecer cocinaba bien porque el olor de la comida estaba esparcido por todo el departamento, me acerque a ella que estaba pegada a la estufa con una cacerola , la tome por detrás haciendo que diera un gran salto, provocando que se quemara dos de sus dedos con el aceite...

- Idiota!(grito con algo de lágrimas en los ojos mientras soltaba la cacerola)

- Zu estas bien? No puede ser, si que soy Idiota!(dije mientras la tomaba en brazos y la posaba en el sillón con cuidado)

- Tranquilo pelirrojo, solo son unas pequeñas quemaduras (dijo ella mientras mostraba sus dedos algo hinchados y con algunas ampollas)

- Pequeñas? Por dios! mirate!( dije mientras tomaba un pequeño botiquín del armario)

- Que aras con eso?(pregunto ella con mirada de susto cuando saque dos algodones y los remoje en alcohol)

- Pues curarte!que mas haría?(dije con una sonrisa sarcástica al ver su cara de miedo)

- Pero me arderá! (dijo ella escondiendo sus dedos)

- No seas chillona!, dame tus dedos!(dije mientras buscaba sus manos)

- Auch!(grito la chica ,mientras se lanzaba a mi, a abrazarme por el dolor cuando frote sus dedos con los algodones)

- Eaaa!tranquila no es para tanto!(dije mientras la seguía curando con los algodones)

- Lo siento,..es que..duelo demasiado!(dijo ella entre sollozos mientras se separaba de mi)

- No te preocupes, por mi me puedes seguir abrazando todo el día (dije con una sonrisa picara mientras la tomaba de la cintura)

- Pelirrojo, eres bipolar o que?(dijo ella poniendo sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello)

- Bipolar?

que quieres decir tabla?(pregunte extrañado, no entendía a que se refería)

- Eso!(dijo ella mientras me soltaba y se paraba del sillón)

- Que?

no entiendo!(dije mientras me paraba enfrente de ella *muy cerca*)

- Esto! primero me dices tabla! y ahora tienes ganas de F*lla*me !?(dijo ella molesta)

- Oh era eso! me habías asustado!(dije volviéndome a sentar en el sillón)

- Si que los hombres son idiotas!(dijo de verdad molesta, y se subió a la habitación.)

- Pero y esta!Ahora que demonios le pasa!?(me dije a mi mismo con cara de molestia)

(Zuzucki)

Si, que Castiel era idiota igual que todos los demás hombres, lo único que quiere es poderse c**er a una pobre pen***a y luego tirarla como trapo viejo,...

Subí a la habitación molesta y tome mi ropa ,trate de componer el roto de la blusa con un nudo pequeño, y me puse la falda y la blusa de nuevo, tome mi bolso de la cómoda y salí de la habitación ...

- Ha donde crees que vas?(pregunto el pelirrojo cuando me vio dirigirme a la puerta de salida)

- Pues a mi casa! Que no vez?!(dije molesta empezando a ha abrir la puerta)

pero una mano me detuvo tomandome de las muñecas y Acorralándome en la pared...

- Que estas haciendo?(pregunto el pelirrojo muy cerca de mi *muy cerca*)

- Llendome! Que además de bipolar, eres sordo?!(le grite molesta mientras trataba sin éxito de soltarme)

- Pero que te pasa?

- Porque de repente estas tan molesta!? (pregunto el pelirrojo sin dejar de apretar mis muñecas)

- Por que estoy harta!,

- De enamorarme de chicos Idiotas!

como Tu!(dije sin pensar de lo que hablaba)

El al parecer se sorprendió y me soltó , yo abrí la puerta y salí corriendo aun faltaban 2 horas para el instituto, y tenia que llegar a casa a vestirme...

Llegue a casa faltando 45:0 minutos para el instituto, tome algo de ropa ,un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una blusa blanca de tirantes con una chaqueta corta y negra con unas botas no muy altas del mismo color...

Tome mi mochila ,y salí corriendo del departamento, para no llegar tarde..

(Castiel)

Estaba pasmado, mirando la puerta, por la que la pelinegra se había marchado, dejandome impactado con sus palabras...

Nadie había sido tan directa conmigo, pero que habrá querido decir con lo de" chicos como "Tu"...

- Harta!?

- Enamorarse de chicos como yo?!(me pregunte extrañado)

~si que eres idiota Castiel, que no entiendes?~

- Oh mi bendita conciencia ya extrañaba tu habitual molestia(dije sarcástico)

~no seas imbécil! me refiero, a las estupideces que insiste hoy~

- Que estupideces?(fantástico!ahora hablaba como loco con mi conciencia)

~Que idiota Castiel, primero la ofendes con palabrerías estúpidas!y luego te la quieres c0**r~

Aunque me doliera mi conciencia tenia razón era un "Idiota!"

Tome mi camisa y me vestí salí del departamento con la mochila en la mano ,y 5 minutos de retraso...!FABULOSO! *wtf*

(Zuzucki)

Llegue al instituto, aun la primera clase no empezaba, "que alivio" me dije entre mi..

Al entrar me encuentro a Lisandro frente mi loquer que me esperaba sonriendo, pude notar que estaba algo nervioso...

- Pero por que?(me dije extrañada)

(Lisandro)

La esperaba frente a su loquer hace unos minutos, hasta que la vi entrar por la puerta del instituto..

Era tan bella su hermoso cabello negro resaltaba el hermoso color carmesí de sus ojos...sin dejar atrás que la ropa que traía le quedaba muy bien...

~basta Lisandro! concentrate~

- tienes razón conciencia (me dije a mi mismo en voz baja)

- Hola Lisandro !Que sucede?(dijo Zu sonrriendo mientras me basaba la mejilla, lo que me puso mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba)

- Ola Zu, quería hacerte una pregunta..(le dije mostrando mi habitual seriedad, aunque me moría de los nervios)

- Si, lo que quieras, para eso son los amigos!(dijo Zu sonrriendo, mientras que yo me destrozaba por dentro por sus ultimas palabras "amigos", tal vez ella jamas me vería mas que su amigo, pero había que intentar)

- Bueno hermosa señorita, quisiera saber si usted me aria el honor de acompañarme en el baile de esta noche?(dije mientras tomaba sus manos intentando calmar mis nervios)

- Auchh!(grito Zu quitando sus manos de las mías al instante)

- Que pasa Zu? Que tienes?(pregunte preocupado)

- No no es nada, (dijo mientras sobaba sus dedos)

- Pero como te as quemado de esa manera?!(pregunte exaltado)

- Un accidente, hoy por la mañana, y Lisandro, de verdad perdón, pero no puedo ir al baile contigo..(dijo ella mientras se cubría la mano con un guante)

- Oh bueno esta bien, tal vez tu prefieras ir con alguien mas al baile ,tal vez no debí preguntar(dije nostálgico mientras me daba la vuelta para irme pero ella me tomo por el brazo)

- No Lys , no es que yo no quiera ir contigo, solo que alguien mas me lo ha pedido, y, no puedo cancelar, el baile es esta noche,...(dijo ella mientras me abrazaba, lo cual me sorprendió, pero le devolví el abrazo, y nos quedamos así unos momentos hasta que unos falsos tosidos nos separaron *WTF!*

- Coff...cof...Amm creo que en el instituto están prohibidas las muestras de cariño Lisandro..(dijo Castiel mientras me lanzaba una mirada envenenada)

- Bueno Lisandro,yo me voy si?, es que se me hace tarde(dijo Zu despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y entrando al aula)

- Que se supone, que estaban haciendo?(me preguntó Castiel molesto)

- Nada de tu incumbencia Castiel ,y si me permites, se me hace tarde para entrar a clases (dicho esto, me di la vuelta dejándolo solo en el pasillo)

(Nathaniel)

Estaba esperándola en clases, quería hablar con ella sobre el tema del baile pero aun no llegaba..

Hasta que la puerta se abrió y tanto como lo esperaba era ella hermosa como siempre...

Se sentó en su lugar justo a un lado del mio en esa clase, después de que ella paso ,Lisandro y Castiel entraron con. cara de pocos amigos enviándose caras de odio uno al otro, lo que me extraño pues según sabia eran amigos...

La clase compensó pero yo no podía concentrarme por alguna razón...

(Zuzucki)

La clase era aburrida me gustaban las matemáticas, pero hoy mi cabeza no estaba para pensar en números ni potencias...

Mientras seguía con mi aburrimiento, una pequeña hoja de papel callo en mi pupitre, la abrí con cuidado de que el profesor no me sorprendiera con el papel, que decía:

- Estas lista Zu?,quería saber a que hora

tenia que salir por ti esta noche?

[ Nathaniel]

Me sorprendió que Nathaniel me enviara un recadito,pero aun así lo conteste...

- Pues claro que estoy lista!

a mi me parece bien que a las 8:00

te perece bien?

[Zuzucki]

Le lance el papel y de inmediato recibí su respuesta...

- Zu, a mi me parece perfecto a las 8:00!

iré por ti!

ya tengo ganas de ver lo hermosa que estarás!

[Nathaniel]

Su respuesta me hizo sonreír de la nada, y sonrojarme un poco..

- Nathaniel!no me digas eso!

me vas a poner roja como tomate!

Haha de verdad..

Ah y gracias por lo de hermosa :*

[Zuzucki]

El tomo el papel y río un poco al leerlo, después de escribir un poco me lo lanzo con una sonrrisa en el rostro...

- Hahahahh de verdad te sonrojaste?

no de verías hacerlo, eres hermosa!

mas que hermosa! preciosa!

Ah y gracias por el beso :3 ,te lo devuelvo :* :3

[Nathaniel]

Después de leer el papel me sonroje de inmediato, pero justo antes de que comenzara a escribir una mano me detuvo y para mi mala suerte era el maestro!...

- Zuzucki, hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase?(pregunto el profesor sonrriendo)

- No profesor,(dije agachando la cabeza)

- Deme ese papel, y pongase de pie(dijo el profesor mientras apuntaba al frente de la clase)

Me puse de pie y el profesor me puso el papel enfrente ...

- Leelo (dijo el profesor fríamente)

Yo tome el papel y comencé a leerlo con voz temblorosa, hasta terminar cada una de las palabras del papel...

Cuando termine de leerlo mire a Nathaniel estaba rojo de vergüenza, parecía que se desmallaria, mientras que Lisandro miraba a Nathaniel con odio..

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte golpe...

Castiel había golpeado la pared con su puño lleno de coraje, y salio de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo que estremeció el aula ...

Todos se quedaron mirando la puerta por la que Castiel había salido, yo reaccione un momento después , y salí de el aula ,no entendía el por que Castiel había echó lo que hizo, empecé a buscarlo pero me empecé a preocupar no lo podía encontrar temía que hubiera echo alguna cosa de la que se pudiera arrepentir ...

Hasta recordar un lugar donde no había buscado aun ...

(Castiel)

Estaba molesto quería tomar del cuello al maldito delegado y comenzar a golpearlo asta desmallarlo...

- Mierda! Mierda!

No puede ser que este celoso!

Mierdaaaaaa!

(me gritaba a mi mismo mientras le daba puñetazos a la pared de la azotea)

- Castiel, estas bien?(pregunto una voz que entraba desde la puerta de la azotea)

- Que quieres?(pregunte molesto mientras le daba la espalda y ocultaba mis puños que sangraban)

- Castiel, no me des la espalda! Miarame!(dijo ella mientras me tomaba del brazo y me daba la vuelta para que la mirara, pero me quede mirando al suelo)

- Ya estas contenta,..tabla?(pregunte con la cabeza todavía mirando el suelo)

- A que te refieres?(pregunto Zu extrañada mientras me levantaba el rostro)

- Que ya me tienes,!

así como un idiota!

muriendo de celos por ti!Contenta?

- Castiel...yo.. yo no se ..que decir(dijo la chica mientras fijaba la vista en mis puños ensangrentados)

- Ya no importa!(dije gritándole y saliendo de la azotea dando un fuerte portazo)

Salí del instituto en ese preciso momento, no quería ver a nadie.

Llegue a casa y me tire en la cama a pensar...

- Por que?

Era lo único que podía pensar mi cabeza por que me había molestado tanto con eso?

~estas celoso, lo acabas de aceptar~

- te odio conciencia!pero tienes razón(me dije sentándome en la cama)

Tal vez hoy Zu estará con el idiota del delegado, pero eso no significa que yo aiga perdido las posibilidades de ganar, somos 3 los que queremos quedarnos con Zu, pero solo uno ganaría al final, y yo no pensaba perder,...

Me levante de la cama tome algo de ropa casual para el dichoso baile y me metí a la ducha, no me daría por vencido tan fácil,

esa chica seria mía pase lo que pase...

Notas finales del capítulo :

Bueno ya esta ojala que les aiga gustado!

Y si no..!

Pues Ni modo :(

Los kiero Chic s :3


	10. Chapter 10

Notas del capítulo:

Me extrañaron?

Haha ok no :(

Bueno aqui esta el cap 10 O.o

El "Dichoso" Baile

(Zuzucki)

Todavía no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado con Castiel, pero tenia otras cosas en que preocuparme, baje de la azotea un momento después ya en el ultimo receso, me encontré a Lisandro esperándome sentado en las escaleras, ...

- Zu, que es lo que a pasado?(pregunto Lisandro preocupado mientras se ponía de pie para estar a mi altura)

- La verdad Lisandro, es que no lo se (dije suspirando agotada mientras me dejaba caer en las escaleras)

- Como?Que quieres decir Zu?(pregunto Lisandro algo extrañado mientras se sentaba al lado de mi)

- Lo que pasa, es que, no entiendo,para nada a Castiel !

que demonios es lo que le pasa?(dije algo histérica mientras me recargaba en su hombro)

- No te preocupes Zu, Castiel es así , le cuesta mucho trabajo aceptar sus emociones, (dijo Lisandro mientras acariciaba mi cabello con delicadeza)

- Bueno, pues mas bale dejarlo así,(dije suspirando con resignación)

- Si eso es lo mejor(dijo Lisandro mientras posaba sus ojos bicolor sobre los mios)

- Y para variar, faltan 2 horas, para el dichoso baile y no tengo nada que ponerme...tragame tierra!(dije mientras miraba al suelo preocupada)

- Mira Zu ,no se si lo sepas, pero yo tengo un hermano, se llama Leigh, y es el dueño de una de las tiendas mas famosas por aquí, si quieres podemos ir a que te pruebes algo y así aprovechó para presentartelo ( dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me ofrecía su brazo)

Caminamos unos diez minutos, que para mi fueron eternos *lo se, tengo mala condición física -*

Pero llegamos a la dichosa tienda del hermano de Lisandro la verdad era gigantesca y con aparadores llenos de ropa preciosa..

Entre tomada de la mano de Lisandro, a lo cual su hermano al vernos sonrió pícaramente...

- Ola Lisandro!(dijo el chico pelinegro que se acercaba a nosotros)

- Ola Leigh ella es Zu ,la chica de la que te hable (dijo Lisandro mientras me presentaba)

- Mucho gusto hermosa señorita, Lisandro tubo razón al comentar lo hermosa que era (dijo el pelinegro mientras basaba mi mano en forma de saludo lo que me sonrojo un poco)

- Lisandro a hablado de mi?(pregunte sin querer volteando a mirar al albino, que estaba rojo como tomate)

- Claro que si , creo que lo a echo de mas (dijo Leigh mientras le sonreía pícaramente al albino el cual lo miraba con reproche, como esas miradas de "veras cuando lleguemos a casa" pero el pelinegro hizo caso omiso a la reacción de su hermano)

- Leigh, no me aguas sentir incomodo (dijo Lisandro mientras escondía la cara para ocultar su sonrrojo)

- No te ocultes, te vez lindo sonrrojado (dije sonriendo tímidamente)

- G-gracias (dijo nervioso mientras me miraba)

- Bueno que los trae por aquí?(pregunto Leigh sonriendo)

- Vine a probarme alguno de todos tus hermosos vestidos Leigh (dije mirando al rededor de la tienda)

- Yo la ayudare amor no te preocupes (dijo una chica albina *muy hermosa debo admitir*)

- Ven!(dijo la albina mientras me jalaba a los vestidores)

Estuvimos alrededor de media hora probando me vestidos, pero ninguna parecía gustarle a la albina, hasta que salí del probador con un vestido blanco con lentejuelas algo escotado y largo pegado a la piel, con una abertura que dejaba ver una de mis piernas...

- Este!, este si que es hermoso!(sino la albina emocionada, casi dando saltitos)

- De verdad lo crees ..Amm .como te llamas (pregunte curiosa)

- Oh pero que despistada, yo soy Rosalya (dijo la chica sonriendo)

- Yo soy Zuzucki pero mis amigos me dicen Zu (dije ofreciéndole la mano en forma de saludo)

- Oh pero que lindo nombre! Que significa?(dijo la chica emocionada)

- Amm supongo que significa llena de poder y gracia, algo así no lo recuerdo muy bien (dije mientras salia del vestidor con mi ropa puesta y el vestido en la mano)

- Bueno Zu vamos con Leigh y Lisandro para pagar el vestido(dijo Rosalya mientras me jalaba con los chicos)

(Lisandro)

Acaso ella había dicho que me veía lindo sonrojado?

Que yo le gustaba? No no te ilusiones ella solo lo dijo por decir..

Me estuve diciendo esto por unos minutos hasta que Leigh me saco de mis pensamientos..

- Es linda..(dijo Leigh mientras apuntaba a Zu que se probaba los vestidos)

- Lo se (dije algo triste mientras me dejaba caer en uno de los sillones)

- Que es lo que te pasa Lisandro?(pregunto Leigh preocupado sentándose al lado mio)

- Es que , tan solo mirala Leigh, esta fuera de mi alcance(dije mirando al suelo con las manos en mi cabeza)

- No te preocupes Lisandro , si esa chica es para ti lo sera ,y si no hay muchas chicas mas aquí(dijo Leigh sonriendo)

Iba a contestarle pero las chicas legaron de improviso..

- Ya terminamos Lisandro, me voy a casa nos vemos en el baile(dijo Zu saliendo de la tienda)

- Zu espera, no puedes irte sola yo te acompaño(dije sonriendo mientras la tomaba del brazo con delicadeza)

- Esta bien Lisandro, vamos (sino la chica jalandome a la salida)

Caminamos hacia su casa, guardamos silencio casi todo el camino, pero yo decidí romperlo, tenia que decirle...

- Así que iras con Nathaniel al baile?...(pregunte mirando al suelo sin dejar de caminar)

- Si, Nathaniel es mí amigo y se ofreció a llevarme y lo quiero mucho no podía rechazarlo (dijo ella también mirando al suelo)

- Lo quieres?(pregunte decaído mientras me detenía y le levantaba el rostro para que me mirase)

- A...mm...Amm no ..no lo se(dijo ella nerviosa)

- Si lo quieres cierto?(pregunte volviendo a agachar la cabeza y seguí caminando, pero ella me detuvo del brazo)

- Lisandro, yo no e dicho eso (dijo ella dándome la vuelta quedando muy cerca de mi *demasiado cerca*

- Que vas a hacer?(pregunte susurrándole al oído)

- No lo se...(dijo ella en un susurro posando sus labios en los mios)

- No...a..agas..es..esto (dije con la voz entrecortada)

- Perdona Lisandro! por favor (dijo ella gritando mientras se separaba de mi y salia corriendo hacia su departamento)

(Nathaniel)

Ya faltaba menos de una hora para el baile, no voy a negar que no estaba nervioso ...

Saliendo de la ducha, tome mi traje negro, con un pequeño moño rojo en el cuello, el traje era corto y con unos zapatos negros sin punta, era un baile formal así que todos teníamos que ir vestidos "adecuadamente" según la directora...

me peine con el pelo algo alborotado y con loción

salí de casa después de despedirme de mi madre tome las llaves de una de las lemosinas negras y me dirigí a la casa de Zu..

Toquen el timbre y me recibió su linda tía Aghata una señora no muy mayor la verdad tenia un gran parecido a Zu...

- Ola Aghata, buenas noches esta Zu? (pregunte sonriendo)

- Si, pero todavía no termina de arreglarse, pasa Nath(dijo la señora invitándome a pasar)

- Gracias Aghata,(dije mientras entraba a la casa)

- Nath, puedo preguntarte algo?(dijo Aghata mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala)

- Si, claro (dije algo extrañado por su pregunta)

- Mira Nath, Zu a sufrido demasiado, y no quiero que la vuelvan a lastimar (dijo Aghata mientras me miraba amenazante)

- Que la vuelvan a lastimar?(pregunte algo dudoso)

- Si, ella ya a tenido novio, pero no fue el correcto, la engaño haciéndola sufrir muchísimo, se emancipó y no comía, no dormía, digamos que estaba muerta en vida, a causa de eso, ella enfermo de anemia y estuvo a punto de morir, así que no le vallas a hacer daño ..(dijo ella con los ojos algo empañados al recordar lo que había pasado)

- No Aghata ,te lo juro, yo amo a Zu desde el momento en que la conocí cuando eramos unos niños que jugaban con bolas de lodo en el jardín,...YO LA AMO!(dije tratando de consolarla)

- Interrumpió algo?(pregunto una voz de detrás de nosotros)

Al darme vuelta veo al ser mas hermoso de la existencia, Zu, si que se veía hermosa, llevaba puesto un largo vestido blanco con lentejuelas pegado a la piel con una abertura que dejaba ver una de sus piernas, y sus hermosos cabellos negros que antes eran lacios ahora estaban rizados y su hermoso rostro maquillado, se veía preciosa ...

- Zu, pero que hermosa que estas!(dijo Aghata súper impresionada mientras su yo estaba pasmado)

- Nos vamos?(dijo Zu tomandome del brazo)

Yo no dije nada seguía impresionado, salimos de su casa y le abrí la puerta de la lemosina, entre por el otro lado y empecé a conducir hacia el instituto, el silencio se apodero de la ecena hasta que ella lo rompió...

- Que no me hablarás en toda la velada?(pregunto ella algo irónica)

- Lo siento, solo que me as dejado atónito!(dije mirándola de pies a cabeza)

- De verdad crees que me veo bien?(pregunto ella mientras se miraba)

- Claro(dije sonriendo)

- Ya llegamos,(sino ella mientras abría la puerta de la lemosina)

- Espera!(grite)

- Que?(pregunto asustada)

- Yo debo abrir la puerta..(dije sonriendo algo sonrojado)

Me baje de la lemosina, y le abrí su puerta ayudándole a bajar,todos los chicos del institutos la miraban como si la desnudaran con cada una de sus miradas, yo en cambio la tomaba de la cintura para demostrarle a todos que ella era mía...

(Zuzucki)

Pude notar como Nathaniel se molestaba un poco al ver como los demás hombres me miraban, y me apretaba de la cintura para marcar territorio, era gracioso...

- Tranquilo Nath, vengo contigo (le dije susurrándole al oído)

El solo se sonrojo un poco y volvió a tomarme de la cintura .

Entramos a la fiesta y pude ver a Lisandro a los lejos que me miraba atónito, ...

- Buenas noches chicos(dijo Lisandro mientras se acercaba a nosotros lucia muy guapo un traje gris largo algo como los de pingüino ...)

- Ola Lisandro (dije mientras corría a abrazarlo por alguna razón quería abrazarle)

- Ola Lisandro (sino Nathaniel algo molesto mientras me jalaba bruscamente hacia el)

- Bueno tengo que irme chicos (dijo Lisandro mientras se alejaba)

Pero que le pasaba?me había ignorado?Algo iba mal...

De pronto una canción lenta resonó en el campo...

- Bailamos?(pregunto Nathaniel mientras me tomaba de las manos)

- Claro (dije olvidándome de todo y de todos)

Me llevo hasta el centro de la pista y me tomo de la cintura pegando su cuerpo contra el mio...

Yo me recarge en su pecho y cerré los ojos disfrutando cada segundo que estaba junto a el, mientras que la una linda melodía resonaba al rededor...

"Tu me cambiaste la vidaaaa!"

Desde que llegaste a mi..!"

Eres el Sol que ilumina!

Todo mi existir...

Eres un Sueño Perfecto!...3

"Por ti es que vuelvo a creer ...

Hoy solo TUS labios"!

Encienden mi piel...!:)

Estaba tan feliz, el hombre que amaba me abrazaba con cariño, como que ahí nadie mas existiera, hasta que pude notar algo que resaltaba en su cuello..-..

- Nathaniel, eso es un tatuaje?(pregunte extrañada)

- Ah? Oh si, es un tatuaje, es de nacimiento(dijo el sonriendo y volviéndome a abrazar)

- Se parece al mio (en el momento que dije esto Nathaniel dejo de bailar y me miro con preocupación)

- Como que tu tienes el mismo?donde?(pregunto mientras me examinaba detalladamente)

- No es igual, es parecido(dije mientras le mostraba el tatuaje en mi hombro un pequeño corazón con una garra y han pequeña ala de murciélago)

Al verlo Nathaniel se quedó pálido, pensé que se deamayaria, no dijo nada solo me volvió a abrazar y siguió bailando)

(Castiel)

Los miraba desde un rincón del campo, viendo como ese hi*j* de p*t*,la abrazaba como si no hubiera nadie mas, quería correr hasta ellos y golpear al delegaducho una y otra vez...

Que demonios tenia el delegado que yo no?

Estaba a punto de correr a separarlos, cuando una chica de cabello castaño y largo, tomo a Zu de sus cabellos y la separo del delegado, la chica se me hacia conocida ...

- Si! es Melody- me dije sonriendo alegremente, una chica obsesionada por el delegado...

Tumbo a Zu al suelo de un jalón y tomo al delegado del cuello estampándole un beso en los labios...

Vi como Zu se levantaba del suelo y corría hacia la salida del campo...

(Zuzucki)

Lo había besado?! Justo emergente de mis ojos! Y lo peor aun era que le no había echo nada para detenerla "Nada"!

Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando...

llorando por un hombre!?

Lo había prometido, no volvería a llorar por un hombre...

Pero no podía evitarlo me sentía una estúpida, usada, tal como me había sentido antes, lo que mas me dolía, era que me había vuelto débil, había caído de nuevo!

- Mierda!(grite mientras me dejaba caer en el suelo sentada)

- No pensé que fueras aún débil (sino una voz que conocía perfectamente)

- Castiel, si que eres imbécil pelirrojo!(dije con la cabeza gacha sonriendo un poco mientras me secaba las lágrimas)

- Seré idiota!pero te se, hacer reír (sino el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba a mi lado)

- En eso tienes razón pelirrojo(dije mientras lo despeinaba un poco y me levantaba del suelo)

- A donde vas tabla?(pregunto el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie)

- Pues a casa!no voy a esta de idiota viendo como esa zo**a se besa con Nathaniel (dije empezando a caminar)

- Vamos te acompaño..(dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo)

- Que te a picado pelirrojo?(pregunte extrañada)

- Nada tabla! Es la buena acción del año!(dijo el pelirrojo mientras Caminábamos)

Caminamos un rato sin rumbo la verdad hablando de cosas sin sentido como de lo lindo que se veía enojado Nathaniel, cosas por ese estilo...

De pronto una fuerte lluvia nos callo encima, pero no nos importo seguíamos caminando todos empapados, no me importaba hasta que los relámpagos empezaron a sonar...

Con el primer rayo me lance al pelirrojo, haciéndolo caer en la acera ...

- Que tienes tonta?Que?Te dan miedito los rayos?(pregunto sarcástico el pelirrojo)

- No te burles!(deje mientras lo golpeaba con el bolso *y se preguntaran de donde mierda salio el bolso pzz no se:)*

- Ya calmante tabla...vamos amigo casa o te resfriaras (dijo el pelirrojo tomandome en brazos y corriendo hacia su departamento, que para mi mala suerte estaba a una cuadra de ahi)

- Ya sabes donde esta cada cosa, anda vete a acostar(dijo el pelirrojo apuntando a las escaleras)

- Pero no dormir as conmigo?(pregunte fingiendo un puchero)

- A lo mejor(dijo el pelirrojo haciéndose el desinteresado mientras yo subía a la habitación)

(Castiel)

La tabla subió a la habitación, en parte me alegraba lo que había pasado, pero por alguna "fregada" razón no me gustaba verla triste...

Subí a la habitación, y me encontré con una Zu que jugaba con mi perro demonio intentando evitar sus lamidas...

- Esta rica demonio?(pregunte sarcástico , ella solo me miro acesinamente y siguió jugando con demonio)

Me recoste en la cama y un momento después Zu se acostó al lado mio...

- De verdad quieres saber si estoy rica?(pregunto la chica mientras se me subía encima)

- Si tal vez(dije empujándola hacia abajo para yo quedar encima de ella)

- Ok (dijo la chica sonriendo pervertidamente)

Dicho esto me tomo del cuello y comenzó a besarme...

Note que sus labios sabían a alcohol, cuando chingados había tomado alcohol?,de reojo voltie a mirar a unos de mis cajones y como me preocupaba mi botella de alcohol no estaba...

La h**a de p*ta se habia tomado mi botella!

estaba borracha?

- No te distraiga pelirrojo?!(dijo la chica Volviéndome a besar los labios para después lamer mi cuello centímetro por centimetro, jalo mi camiseta hasta quitármela para darse la vuelta y comenzar a besar y morder mi pecho, bajando las manos cada ves mas despacio, quería hacerme rogar , me mordía el labio por la declaración ...

Pero por fin llego a los botones de mi pantalón y los abrió lentamente acariciando los bordes de mis boxers ,...

De pronto ya no sentía nada ,solo una leve presion en uno de mis muslos me levante un poco...

Y me encuentro a la pelinegra profundamente dormida en una de mis piernas...

- A la Mierda!(dije en voz baja para no despertarla me moví con cuidado y la acomode a un lado mio...

La abraze fuertemente mientras la cubría con una de las sabanas..

y caía rendido a los brazos de morfeo...

Notas finales del capítulo :

Bueno ojala que les aiga gustado!*0*

Ah y pergon por las faltas de ortografia!0.o

Nos leemos luego Chic s

By: Yoatzin


	11. Chapter 11

Notas del capítulo:

Perdonenmeéeeeeee!

Se suponia que este cap seria super largo...*0*

Pero el tiempo no me alcanzo aqui les eejo el cap 11

Y lo demas proseguira en el 12 *0*

Completa Comfucion

La luz entraba por la ventana, el maldito sol me molestaba, me levante, con cuidado de no despertar a la tabla y entre a la ducha, salí del baño y Zu todavía dormía, tenia que beber algo, me moría de sed, le deje una nota, donde estaba seguro que la vería, le di un beso en la mejilla sin que se diera cuenta, y note como una leve sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro entre sueños.

Salí del departamento, y me dirigí a uno de los callejones, odiaba tener que beber de ratas, pero que mas podría hacer, el asesinar personas no era algo que me gustara...

Mientras me encontraba devorando un "bufet de ratas", puede sentir la presencia de alguien mas en el callejón, voltie a todos lados para asegurarme, pero no veía absolutamente nada, pero había alguien ahí, era seguro lo podía sentir, y oler...

- Así que todavía te gusta casar ratas? !Gatito!(dijo una vos sarcástica de detrás de mi)

Gatito?, No espera! no puede ser! no ella!no ahora!

- Que quieres?(pregunte indiferente sin voltear a mirarle)

- Ay no seas tan malo Gatito!,y menos con tu ex novia!(dijo con pucheros en su rostro)

- Debrah, no molestes si?(dije mientras me dirigía a marcharme)

- Castiel!(grito molesta mientras me tomaba de la chaqueta)

- Alejate de mi!(dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre)

- Que, ya no te éxito?(pregunto poniéndose cerca de mi cuerpo *muy cerca*mientras lamia los restos de sangre de mis labios)

- Esta vez no, Debrah!,(dije dándome la vuelta)

- Que te pasa Gatito? Me estas dejando?(dijo fingiendo unas lágrimas en el rostro)

- Tu me dejaste!(le grite con coraje mientras la tomaba de las muñecas y la acorralaba en la pared)

- Eso ya no mas!Basta de hacerte el fuerte y acorralarme en todos lados!(grito ella con gran fuerza, solo la que podían tener los de nuestra especie, pero ella era mas fuerte bebía sangre humana, en cambio yo, solo comía ratas)

- Entonces!, Por que volviste?(pregunte exaltado)

- Por que te quiero solo para mi!(dijo ella mientras me tomaba del cuello y me besaba en los labios)

- No... Debrah... Esto... no ... esta bien (dije sin dejar de besarla)

- Gatito!Quieres a alguien mas cierto?!(grito ella molesta mientras se separaba de mi bruscamente)

- Eso es algo no te interesa!(le dije molesto)

- Entonces es cierto! Lo puedo sentir!ahora me besas diferente!,(dijo ella mientras golpeaba la pared con fuerza)

- Si! Quiero a alguien mas! Alguien mejor que tu! Y que no necesita cambiar para gustarme!(dije gritándole con toda la ira que me había guardado durante tanto tiempo)

- Quien es? Dime quien es?(dijo ella con voz retadora)

- No te interesa(dije desviando la mirada, sabia que si ella lo descubría le aria daño a Zu)

- Si que eres idiota! Lo descubriré me lo digas o no! Y veras que soy mejor que ella, mejor que toda la bola de P*ta* que te rondan (dijo mientras desaparecía a la velocidad de la luz)

No podía dejar que le hiciera daño a Zu no volvería a permitir que pasara lo mismo, que se repitiera la historia, !Nadie mas volvería a hacerle daño a la persona que mas amaba!

(Zuzucki)

Desperté, busque a Castiel por la cama pero no lo encontré , no recordaba bien precisamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero sabia que estaba en la casa de Castiel, y que según mis borrosos de cuerdos había dormido con el, pero lo que no se me olvidaba era el amargo recuerdo de el beso que la tal Melody le había dado a Nathaniel, y el, ni siquiera la había detenido era claro que la amaba...

Me levante de la cama y entre al baño, lo primero que hice fue darme una pasada por el espejo,y tan distraída estaba, que por un momento, no me di cuenta de la gigantesca tarjeta que estaba pegado en mi frente...

La despegue algo extrañada y comen se a leer...

• Salí a comer algo, por ahí...

arreglate rápido por que llegaras tarde al instituto..

eso te lo aseguro después de lo que paso ayer, no creo que hubieras podido descansar...:3

[Castiel]

A que se refería con lo que hice ayer?acaso yo y el?

- Nooo Oo Oo

Me dije mientras me enrojecia sin darme cuenta...

~ Heeeeee el pelirrojo teñido, y la tabla de planchar, an echo travesuras anoche! Heeeee!~

- Calla conciencia! Que esta loca? O.o(pregunte algo molesta con la duda, de si lo que mi conciencia decía podía ser verdad...)

~ Yo loca?! Hahahahh si claro! Al menos yo no discuto con mi propia conciencia~

- Si solo por que no tienes! por que si tuvieras, huiiii Dios nos libre!(dije sarcástica logrando al fin que mi conciencia pudiera callarse)

Tome una de las camisas de Castiel y salí de su apartamento corriendo casi desnuda por todas las calles con el dichoso bolso que apareció de la nada y el hermoso vestido blanco...

Legue a casa era tardisimo! tome unos jeans azules y una camiseta negra ,con una chaqueta roja larga, casi como un abrigo, y con mi pelo suelto con unos pequeños broches en el flequillo...

Y salí despavorida de la casa en dirección al instituto y si mis cuentas eran correctas ya había perdido una de las clases ...

...INCREÍBLE!...

(Nathaniel)

Espere a Zu durante un largo rato afuera del instituto, incluso había perdido una de mis clases, me preocupaba que ella no viniera al instituto por lo que ayer había pasado, no había tenido ni un momento para explicarle, el maldito de Castiel se la había llevado.

Estaba sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada perdido en mis pensamientos cuando escuche una dulce voz que me despertó...

- Buenos días, Nathaniel (dijo Zu con una voz fría que en ella jamas había escuchado, mientras pasaba al lado mio sin siquiera detenerse)

- Zu! Espera!(grite poniéndome de pie y tomándola del brazo)

- Llegare tarde (dijo mirando el suelo)

- Mirame!(dije saliéndome de mis casillas)

- Que necesitas Nathaniel?(pregunto ella sin ganas, mientras me miraba con una mirada vacía como que si por mi ya no sintiera nada)

- Quiero explicarte, lo que ha pasado ayer en el baile yo...(no me dejo terminar)

- No es necesario Nathaniel, yo.. yo entiendo..(dijo volviendo a mirar el suelo)

- No!, No entiendes!(le grite mientras la tomaba bruscamente del brazo y la metía a la sala de delegados)

- Que te pasa Nathaniel?(pregunto algo extrañada por mi comportamiento, pero a mi eso ya no me importaba, no me importaban las estúpidas apariencias)

- Zu! Entiende! Yo te amo! Te amo a ti! a nadie mas!(dije mientras la acorralaba en uno de los estantes de papeles)

- Yo también te amo Nathaniel, pero comprende, que mientras dañemos a otras personas con lo nuestro, yo no pienso estar contigo (dijo desviando la mirada)

- Maldita sea! Llámame Nath!. no Nathaniel! Y las estúpidas apariencias que importan si tu y yo nos amamos (dije acercándola mas a mi)

- Primero dime algo, si lo que dices es verdad, por que no te separaste de Melody cuando te beso? (pregunto Zu sin dejar de mirar el suelo)

Esa pregunta me desconecto un poco no encontraba la respuesta correcta para eso, mi relación con Zu era un examen que no sabia contestar...

- Pues...pues... creo que no quería herirla (dije separándome de ella, al parecer Zu tenia mas que razón, podríamos dañar a los demás con lo nuestro)

- Lo vez?yo no quiero dañar a los demás ni a keitin ni a Lisandro, ni ...a ..a Castiel (dudo un poco al decir el ultimo nombre)

- Solo promete algo!(dije volviéndola a acorralar y mirándola con amenaza)

- Que?(pregunto ella algo nerviosa por mi reacción)

- Promete que te alejaras de Castiel, que no lo volveras ni a mirar si quiera! prometelo!(dije lleno de ira)

- Pero por que?El que te a echo?(pregunto en forma de reclamo)

- Pues me muero de celos! crees que noto el como te mira!, incluso comienzo a pensar que tu sientes algo por el! además el no es lo que aparenta!(dije decepcionado mientras la soltaba y me sentaba en la mesa)

- Y Nathaniel, acaso tu eres lo que aparentas?(pregunto caminando hacia a mi)

No le conteste absolutamente nada, salí de la sala de delegados lleno de ira, era novio que ella empezaba a sentir algo por Castiel, pero no lo permitiría Zu era mía! desde el día que nació Zu me pertenecía! A mi! A nadie mas!

(Lisandro)

Vi como Nathaniel salia de la sala de delegados echando maldiciones a medio mundo, mientras golpeaba o derrumbaba todo lo que se le ponía enfrente...

Un poco después de el Zu salio de la misma sala con los ojos empañados se le notaba que tenia ganas de llorar pero no quería que nadie mas lo viera...

- Zu tres encuentras bien?(dije preocupado mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo)

- Perdona me Lisandro, siempre que me encuentra, estoy llorando como Magdalena (dijo Zu mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta)

- Ven, vamos afuera (dije ofreciéndole mi brazo)

Caminamos hasta llegar a la ultima banca de el patio, donde los dos nos sentamos a hablar un rato...

- Lisandro, pongamos un ejemplo, Amm tu te sacrificarías por alguien que es muy importante para ti?(pregunto Zu mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos)

-'Claro si esa persona es feliz yo también debería serlo(conteste sonrriendo tímidamente)

- Lisandro?, Que es lo que tu sientes por mi?(pregunto Zu tomandome de las manos y mirándome a los ojos para asegurarse de que no le fuera a mentir)

Me quede con los ojos en blanco sabia que eso me lo llegaría a preguntar alguna vez pero no creí que fuera tan rápido y repentino...

- Bueno Zu yo...yo,.. yo creo, que me .. que me gustas(dije casi tartamudeado perdiendo la calma que tanto me caracterizaba)

- Te gusto!?O.o(pregunto la chica algo sorprendida)

- Claro, por que te sorprende!?(dije mas tranquilo)

- Te gusto, pero no me amas, cierto?(preguntó nerviosa)

- No..no lo se(dije sonrojandome un poco)

- Que es lo que le pasa a todo el mundo hoy?(pregunto algo molesta y salió corriendo de ahí)

Dejandome completamente extrañado por la repentina pregunta que me acababa de hacer...

Notas finales del capítulo :

Bueno lo se esta mal!*0*

Pero lo que pasa es que el maldito relog corrio muy rapido *grito de histerica*

Bueno ya que!

Nos Leemos en 2 dias ..Chic s

By:Iris...


	12. Chapter 12

Notas del capitulo:

Ok...xD

Ojala que les guste!

Por que a mi me Encanto!..xD

Bueno sin mas... El cap 12!

Castiel: Mierdaaa! Yo lo Odie!

Zuzucki:Que amargado pelirrojo teñido!

Castiel: -

Ya chicos no se pelen y Castiel no te preocupez las cosas van a mejorar..

Castiel: Yo no me preocupo!

Zuzucki: Ahaaaaaaa

(Zuzucki...)

Deje a Lisandro algo confundido, y salí del patio corriendo..

No dejaba de pensar en lo que quería Nathaniel, el quería que me alejara de Castiel..Y lo mas preocupante era por que me interesaba tanto. Si yo amaba a Nath por que me tenia que costar tanto trabajo alejarme del pelirrojo?!

Que, el pelirrojo me empezaba a gustar!?

- Nooo, yo tengo que amar a Nathaniel y a nadie mas solo a el (me dije en voz baja mientras trataba de calmarme).

Pero en ese momento veo entrar al pelirrojo al instituto, parecía extraño, su cara había perdido todo el sarcasmo y la ironía con la que antes me miraba, se notaba que algo no iba bien, ..

Camino hacia mi, tenia ganas de abrazarle y preguntarle que era lo que le ocurría , no me gustaba verlo así...

Pero de pronto llegaron a mi cabeza todas las palabras y las miradas amenazantes que me había dirigido hace un momento Nathaniel...

- Zu necesito hablar (dijo la voz de Castiel sacando me de mis pensamientos)

- Lo siento Castiel ,tengo algo que hacer (dije fingiendo desinterés mientras miraba hacia otro lado para no verle)

- De verdad Zu, necesito hablar (dijo mientras miraba al suelo con algo de tristeza)

- Lo siento, Ya te dije que estoy ocupada!(dije un poco alto mientras entraba a una de las aulas)

(Castiel)

Que demonios le pasaba?

Yo llegaba con el autoestima por el suelo, a confesarle algo importante, y ella que hacia!?

Se hacia la idiota evitandome y se escondía en una de las aulas...

Algo no estaba bien eso era seguro.

(Ti,ti,ti,ti,ti,ti,tit)

- Puto timbre!(dije al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba la hora de la segunda clase de biología)

Entre aula, precisamente donde la escurridiza tabla se había metido hace un momento, estaba sentada hojeando un libro de un lado a otro metida en sus pensamientos como siempre...

Al parecer ni siquiera noto que yo había entrado, me senté en el banco de su lado, y le di una plebe patada en el tobillo para hacerla despertar,...

- Eeaaaa! Auch! Idiota eso duele!(dijo ella mientras se sobaba el tobillo)

- Que chillóna (dije con una leve sonrisa)

- No no importa..(dijo ella compensando nuevamente a hojear el es tupido libro

Pero que Mierda!? De verdad me estaba evitando!, Yo me esperaba el llegar a la escuela y recibir un sermón de su parte por lo de el letrero en la frente, pero no, lo que me encuentro es a una Zu desinteresada que al parecer le deje de importar de la noche a la mañana!...

- Que demonios te pasa heee?!(pregunte molesto mientras me levantaba bruscamente de el banco)

- No pasa nada Castiel (dijo mirando el suelo con la mente en la luna)

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando toda la bola de estudiantes entra a el aula despavoridos casi dejandome mas plano de lo que ya estaba...

Y justamente el delegaducho de cuarta aprovechó que me tambaleaba por todos los empujones y pisadas y se sentó en "Mi" asiento junto al de Zu, ..

Así que yo me tuve que sentar en los últimos de los bancos justo en la esquina, pero eso no impedía el que escuchara como reían y bromeaban, que el delegaducho le gustaba y yo no?

Bueno era claro que yo no, pero por que Nathaniel, que tiene el que yo no..

~ Amm es responsable, educado, besa bien!~

- Calla conciencia!(dije en voz baja algo molesto)

~ Pues si tu lo quieres?~

- No! Espera como que besa mejor! yo beso mejor y mucho mejor!(dije lleno de ira)

~ Si claro.~

- Estúpida conciencia!(dije mientras volvía a mirar a los tórtolos de adelante)

(Lisandro)

Caminaba dando vueltas como loco en el patio, en verda estaba intranquilo, le comerse mi amor a Zu?! O no?

Que había pasado?

Sin darme cuenta me había perdido la segunda clase de biología, y ya era hora del primer receso, camine hacia la cafetería para tomar algo, pero en el camino me choco con un chico de pelo negro y ojos de un café claro, mas o menos de mi altura...

- Oh perdona estoy buscando a Zuzucki Liin, la habrás visto?(Pregunto el chico mientras sobaba su cabellera por el golpe)

- Para que la buscas?(pregunte demandante mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina al pelinegro)

- Mira albino! Tu no me conoces, pero yo podría hacerte polvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así que con mi Liin no te metas! Ok?(dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba uno de los volados de mi camisa)

- Calmante, por favor hombre' que tu tampoco me conoces!(dije con voz amenazante mientras hacia que soltara mis volados)

- Claro..(dijo con voz desinteresada y se marcho)

Por que buscara a Zu? y por que la llamó Liin?

Tendrá algo que ver con ella!?

(Nathaniel)

Estábamos en el primer receso yo no me había separado de Zu un solo segundo, por que aunque le hubiera pedido que se alejara de Castiel ella no me haría caso alguno...

- Zu, quiero disculparme, por lo de hace un rato..(dije mientras la detenía en el pasillo)

- No es necesario Nath, no pasa nada, además me gusta que te pongas celosito!(dijo ella sonriendo con ternura mientras me tomaba de las manos)

- No me digas eso! Que me sonrojo!(dije mientras ocultaba el color rojo de mis mejillas)

- Ya vamos, que quiero llegar a la cafetería (dijo Zu sonriendo mientras me jaloneaba para avanzar)

- Zu, pero el que me allá disculpado no significa que lo que te dije aiga cambiado (dije en voz fría mientras me de tenía con brusquedad)

- Pero Nathaniel! Castiel no me hace ningún daño! no tengo por que alejarme de el!(dijo ella mientras me soltaba y se daba la vuelta para irse pero la tome del brazo)

- Espera! No te molestes! Entiende que es por tu seguridad! no quiero que te agua daño, el es demasiado impredecible (dije mientras la miraba a los ojos con preocupación)

- Pero como es que me va a hacer daño!? El no me lastimaría lo se!(me grito mientras sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas)

Y así estuvimos discutiendo hasta que alguien nos interrumpió..

(Castiel)

Seguí a los tórtolos cuando salieron del aula iban muy amorosos y sonrientes hasta que el rubio oxigenado se detuvo en medio del pasillo sin razón alguna...

Comenzaron a discutir de no se que cosa, hasta que pude escuchar que el rubio le pedía que se alejase de mi! Que yo le aria daño? Por eso era el como se comporto en la mañana Zu el la había amenazado!

Estaba lleno de ira como se atrevía a obligarla a alejar e de mi el no tenia ningún derecho en ella ninguno!

Así que me acerque a ellos y me metí en la conversación..!.

- Oye tu! delegaducho idiota! como te atreves a alejarla así de mi!(le grite molesto mientras me acercaba y lo tomaba del cuello de la camiseta)

- Estúpido! Yo ago lo que se me venga en gana! Oíste?!(dijo el rubio mientras se soltaba de mis agarres)

- Pero no si la lastimas a ella?(dije molesto mientras apuntaba a Zu que por alguna razón lloraba sin consuelo mientras nosotros discutíamos, casi llegando a los golpes)

- Zu lo siento, yo no quería...(dije mientras corría a abrazarla)

- Castiel...(dijo ella entre sólo osos sin siquiera moverse de su posición en mis brazos)

- Que pasa Zu?(pregunte mientras la estrechaba mas junto a mi)

- A..ale. alejate de mi (dijo ella rompiendo en llanto mientras se separaba de mi)

- De verdad es lo que quieres?(pregunte mirando al suelo apretando mis puños de coraje)

- Si..(dijo ella secándose las lágrimas y corría a los brazos del rubio)

No dije nada ni mire hacia atrás solo seguí caminando hasta la salida del instituto...

(Zuzucki)

Estaba llena de dolor, quería comenzar a llorar y no parar hasta desfallecer, me sentía de alguna forma vacía..-

- Zu estas bien?(pregunto Nath mientras me abrazaba)

- Si Nath, no pasa nada.(dije haciéndome la fuerte mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa fingida)

- Zu, tu me amas?(pregunto Nath mirándome a los ojos)

- Claro que te amo, siempre te he amado es mi destino.(dije tomándolo de las manos, pero el las quito de inmediato)

- No es sobre eso, si no que, no lo se!(grito molesto mientras golpeaba uno de los casilleros con una fuerza inexplicable)

- Que pasa?(pregunte preocupada mientras lo tomaba del hombro)

- Es que Zu, por que nuestra vida debe ser así? Por que todo debe estar tan calculado?(pregunto mientras sus ojos se empañaban)

- Nathaniel, yo no te amo, por que deba amarte, si no por que yo quiero amarte (dije mientras los besaba muy dulcemente en los labios)

- Yo también te amo.., te amo, como jamas voy amar a alguien (dijo el mientras volvía besarme)

Y así seguimos un momento como que si nadie mas en este mundo existiera...

(Castiel)

Salí del instituto lleno de ira, quería matar a alguien, quería llorar?

- No , yo no volveré a llorar jamas (me dije en voz baja mientras secaba mis ojos empañados)

- Sigues siendo tan débil, pero así me gustas, "Gatito"(dijo una voz sarcástica al lado mio)

- Debrah, no estoy de humor, perdona'(dije mientras seguía caminando pero ella me detuvo)

- Así que es ella? (pregunto señalando a Zu que se abrazaba con el delegado)

- Si, adivinaste! contenta?(dije sarcástico)

- Mm, que malos gustos (dijo haciendo pucheros)

- ha, creo que tienes razón (dije sonriendo inseguro)

- Gatito, Quieres que te acompañe a casa?(pregunto Debrah mientras se recargaba en mi hombro

- Como quieras (dije sin interés)

Caminamos los dos juntos por las calles hasta llegar a mi departamento..

- Ay Gatito! siempre me encanto tu departamento!(dijo ella emocionada mientras miraba todo el ligar con interés)

- Ven, vamos a tomar algo(dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba al sillón)

Saque una de las botellas que guardaba en uno de los cajones y la destape sirviendo en dos vasos mientras ponía la botella en la mesa y le entregaba su baso a Debrah ...

- Mm amo este vino! Donde lo conseguiste?(pregunto ella mientras me servía un pocomas)

- No lo se, creo que es una de las que papa envía cada 2 de febrero(dije mientras me tomaba todo el vaso de un trago)

- Ohh entonces es nueva, apenas estamos a 4!(dijo emocionada mientras llenabanuevamente el vaso)

- Creo que ya tome demasiado Debrah, ya estoy algo borracho.. (dije cuando trataba de llenar por sexta vez el baso)

- Mejor (dijo ella con una sonrisa picara mientras se subía encima mio y me besabaapasionadamente los labios)

(Debrah)

Lo emborrache, incluso había sido mas fácil que antes, lo bese y el me correspondió sin chistar me cargo hasta la habitación y me tiro a la cama con brusquedad, aunque estuviera borracho sabia lo que me gustaba, la ropa nos estorbaba cada uno se desnudo mutuamente, y dejamos que la pasión nos envolviera...

~Narrador~

Cuando la ex pareja termino de hacer sus "cochinadas" , y la castaña y fría Debrah se había asegurado que Castiel dormía saco su celular, y abrazo a Castiel con fuerza mientras un flash los iluminaba, la castaña satisfecha, mira la fotografía en el celular sonriendo con malicia y hablándole con dulces palabras manchadas pronunciando las ultimas sílabas antes de apagar el celular y caer en los brazos de morfeo...

- Tu me Servirás luego (dijo la castaña sonriendo al celular mientras caía en un sueño profundo cerca de los brazos del desdichado de Castiel)...

ContinuaraNotas finales del capítulo :

Les gusto?

Si no!

Haha que importa!

A mi me encanto!

Haha no es cierto l s quiero chic s

Lisandro: No es justo!

Que pasa Lisandro?!

Lisandro; Yo casi no salgo!

Haaa no te quejes a Keitin no lo nombramos! (No te creas Keitin .*I love you*!

Keitin: Mmm Ahaaaaa

Haha ok ,... xD

Nos leemos luego Chic s!

Pd: En dos dias... nos vemos..xD


	13. Chapter 13

Corazones Rotos!..(2)

(Castiel)

Desperté algo incomodo y con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y por alguna extraña razón mi cabeza estaba a los pies de la cama, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado en la noche anterior...

Había ropa y cosas tiradas por todos lados, y yo estaba completamente desnudo!

- Espera! Por que Mierdas estoy desnudo!? (pregunte histérico)

- Que me habrán violado!?(me dije examinando con cuidado mi intimidad)

- Nooo (me dije sonriendo sarcástico mientras me levantaba de la cama y entraba a la ducha)

Salí de la ducha con una una toalla en la cintura, saque algo de ropa de la cómoda y me vestí, pero cuando trataba de organizar el desastre que había dejado mientras buscaba mis pantalones, encontré los pequeños shorts que Zu había dejado hace unos días, al verlos recordé todo lo sucedido ayer la pelea que tuvimos y los ruegos de Zu por que me alejara de ella, desde ese momento perdí todo el interés por ir al instituto, pero si faltaba una vez mas me suspenderían, así que con todo el peso de mi miserable vida mi dirigí hasta el instituto...

(Zuzucki)

Estaba intranquila por lo que había pasado con Castiel un día antes, temía que el no me volviera a hablar, o peor aun que ni siquiera me mirara se que yo se lo había pedido pero, en verdad no quería que se alejase, por alguna razón lo quería cerca de mi hoy mas que nunca, pero tampoco quería que Nathaniel se enfadara conmigo yo lo amaba o eso creía en ese momento...

Baje de la habitación con la cabeza baja y la mochila en el brazo quería desaparecer el solo echo de imaginar el como Castiel me ignoraría, me llenaba de arrepentimiento.

Llegue a la sala y me senté en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras con mi tenedor jugaba con la comida que estaba en un plato enfrente de mi...

- Mi pequeña estas bien?(pregunto mi tía preocupada, sacando me de mis pensamientos)

- Si tía, estoy bien (dije llevando un pedazo de fruta a mi boca)

- No me mientas, te conozco, dime que a pasado.(dijo mi tía mientras tomaba una de mis manos y la apretaba con ternura)

- Tía, tu abandonarías tu felicidad, por complacer a alguien mas?(pregunte mirando al suelo)

- Ay mi pequeña, yo haría simplemente lo que me dictara el corazón (dijo mi tía sonriendo con ternura)

- Gracias tía, tu siempre sabes que decir (dije sonriendo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza)

- Bueno anda, que llegas tarde al instituto (dijo mi tía dándome empujóncitos hasta la puerta)

- Adiós (dije sonriendo mientras salia de la casa y me dirigía al instituto, convencida de poder seguir a mi corazón)...

~ Narrador ~

Mientras tanto un chico albino de ojos bicolor salia de su casa con un gigantesco ramo de rosas rojas que contenía un pequeño pedazo de papel donde llevaba escrito todo lo que sentía, dispuesto a confesarle su amor a la chica de pelo oscuro que se acercaba lentamente a el...

- Zu, podemos hablar?(dijo el chico albino sonriendo mientras escondía el ramo de rosas detrás de su espalda)

- Claro Lys (dijo la chica pelinegra mientras le sonreía levemente)

- Amm...bue..bueno..este...yo quería preguntarte si tu...quisieras ser mi ..mi novia? (pregunto el chico enrojeciendo mientras le entregaba el ramo de rosas a la chica)

- Ay Lys, yo te quiero, y te quiero mucho, pero no puedo ser tu novia, perdona por favor (dijo la chica con cara de tristeza mientras le devolvía el ramo al albino)

- No Zu , guarda el ramo es tuyo, y no te disculpe no es culpa tuya el no sentir amor por mi (dijo el albino con tristeza mientras miraba el suelo)

- No Lys , no es que no te quiera, solo que yo no puedo tener novio, amm... es que yo..yo estoy comprometida (dijo la chica llena de vergüenza)

- Era por eso cierto? por eso querías que me alejara!(dijo un chico pelirrojo desde los arbustos que había estado escuchando la conversación desde el principio)

- Castiel! (dijo la chica pelinegra impresionada)

- Pero como que comprometida?!(dijo el albino a punto de desmayarse)

- Lys, de verdad lo lamento, yo te quiero, te quiero muchísimo eres como un hermano para mi, pero nada mas,si no fuera así, tu y yo podríamos haber sido algo, pero ahora no, yo ya soy propiedad de alguien mas..

podrías dejarnos solos a mi y a Castiel?(dijo la chica mientras lo miraba con tristeza)

El chico albino sin decir nada mas se alejo de los otros dos perdido en sus pensamientos hundido en sus tristezas, pero algo le decía que esto no era el final...

(Zuzucki)

El corazón me latía con rapidez, Castiel era la ultima persona que hubiera querido que se enterara de ello, eso no estaba bien, le pedí a Lisandro que nos dejara solos, quería hablar con el, solo los dos...

- Así que ya eres propiedad de alguien mas!(dijo Castiel molesto acabando con el silencio que nos invadía)

- Castiel yo...(no me dejo terminar)

- Sabes que, no vale la pena, pero lo que mas me caga! es el por que no me lo dijiste antes! antes de que .. antes de esto!(dijo molesto mientras apretaba sus piños con coraje)

- Antes de que?Castiel?(pregunte curiosa)

- De nada! ah y dime quien?!

quien es el imbécil que va a tener que soportarte toda su vida EH?! (pregunto Castiel gritándome mientras me tomaba de las muñecas y me estrujaba con brusquedad)

- Castiel! Suelta! me lastimas!(grite mientras trataba de soltarme)

(Castiel)

Estaba lleno de rabia, era por eso que se alejo de mi! por que estaba comprometida con alguien mas!

- Por que? Mierda!por que?(me decía una y otra vez en mi cabeza)

La tome de las muñecas con coraje quería que me dijera quien? quien fregados era el que la alejaba de mi lado! con quien demonios se iba a casar!?

Le pregunte a gritos una y otra vez sin recibir contestación alguna, hasta que una voz a mis espaldas interrumpía la terrible escena.

- Soy yo!, y Castiel me arias un gran favor si soltarás a mi NOVIA! (dijo la voz de tras de nosotros enfatizando en la ultima palabra)

No pude ser! El no! De todos los idiotas del mundo! por que este?! (me preguntaba con ira mientras me pateaba psicológicamente el trasero)

- Por ese idiota?!(conteste lleno de ira mientras la soltaba de las muñecas y apuntaba al maldito delegaducho)

- No me digas idiota! imbécil! (dijo el delegado mientras corría a tomas en brazos a la chica que casi deje inconsciente por los estrujones)

- Ya Castiel, peleando no llegaremos a nada, (dijo la tenue voz de Zu que apenas era capaz de escucharse por las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban)

- Pero como es posible! como Mierdas! una tabla de planchar de 17 años puede estar apunto de casarse?! (pregunte mientras ponía mis manos en mi nuca en señal de desesperación)

- Ella es mi novia desde el día en que nació, (dijo el rubio con voz culpable mientras acariciaba el cabello oscuro de Zu que ahora estaba inconsciente)

- Como desde que nació?!(pregunte un poco mas calmado)

- Su padre era gran amigo del mio, ellos eran los superiores de nuestro clan y querían que sus hijos formaran una familia juntos que formáramos los reyes de la manada, pero Zu era diferente ella no era como nosotros, era parecida a nosotros pero no igual...(dijo el delegado mientras miraba a Zu con ternura y algo de lastima en sus ojos)

- Como que no era igual?(pregunte algo confundido)

- Para ser el príncipe de un clan tan poderoso como el tuyo, eres un completo imbécil..(dijo Nathaniel mientras reía irónico)

- Ya oxigenado, como que ella es diferente?!(pregunte al punto de la desesperación!)

- Ves esta marca!?(pregunto el chico mientras descubría uno de los hombros de la chica)

- Oye! es como la mía!(dije impresionado)

- Ahora mira esta! (dijo señalando una marca en su cuello)

- Es como la mía, pero también parecida a la tuya! (dije boquiabierto)

- Ahora lo entiendes?! ella es como tu, y como yo, es impredecible, por eso debe estar conmigo yo la cuidare, se Oo prometí a su padre, jamas dejare que le a han daño, ella es mi novia, a sido mi novia desde siempre...(dijo el rubio dándole un leve beso al cuerpo de la chica, lo cual hizo que me calentara)

- Pero eso es una completa estupidez!, como la piden obligar a casarse con alguien a quien no ama! ni siquiera le dieron la oportunidad de dirigir su propio destino! todo se lo calcularon! como un maldito libro!(dije lleno de ira, me molestaba la idea de que si no fuera por aquello tal vez la chica se hubiera llegado fijar en mi)

- Ella me ama, solo que esta confundida (dijo el delegado algo decaído)

- Esto DBE ser una fregada broma!(me dije lleno de ira mientras me marchaba de ahí con rapidez)

Como era posible aquello! como la obligan a hacer algo que ella no escogió, solo por que el maldito delegado la cuidaría!?

Yo también la cuidaría incluso mejor que el!

Pero no se casara conmigo ni no con el...

Continuará


	14. Chapter 14

Notas del capítulo:

Olis!

Si soy yo su autora "Preferida"

No se preocupen no habia muerto, estaba de ...xD

De verdad disculpen por no subir mas rapido el cap 14..!

Lo que pasa es que tube unos PEqueños , problemas

Bueno sin mas que decir el Cap 14..

(Ah y keitin manda saludos!)(eltampocohamuerto)

Keitin:*****-

(Zuzucki)

Me dolía todo, me sentía cansada, como si mi cuerpo pesara mas de doscientos quilos, pero quería levantarme quería despertar, así que abri mis ojos con mucho trabajo, para después darle cuenta de que no estaba en mi casa, si no, en otro lugar,

Que demonios hacia ahí!?

- Oh Zu!, por fin despiertas!, ya me tenias preocupado,..(dijo la voz de Nathaniel sentándose a mi lado)

- Nathaniel,! eres tu!?, donde estamos!?(pregunte asustada)

- Zu tranquila, y si soy Nathaniel. Ah y estamos en mi casa (dijo Nath algo avergonzado)

- En tu casa!?, pero que es lo que me ha pasado!?, (pregunte preocupada)

- Bueno, amm es que, después de la discusión con los chicos te desmayaste así que te traje a mi casa..(dijo mirando al suelo, se notaba triste)

- Nath, pasa algo!? (pregunte preocupada mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro)

- Zu, quiero hacerte una pregunta..(dijo sin apartar la mirada del suelo)

- Cual?, (pregunte extrañada)

- Que hay entre tu y Castiel? (dijo mirándome directo a los ojos)

Me quede atónita, no tenia idea de que contestar, estaban pasmada, simplemente las palabras no salían de mi boca..

- Nath,..yo..(dije entrecortada)

- Zu! quiero la verdad! (dijo algo furioso)

- No lo se!, (dije sin poder evitar que mis ojos se empañaran de lágrimas)

- Lo amas, cierto?(pregunto con voz dolida)

- Pero te amo a ti Nathaniel...(dije con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas)

- También a el...(dijo secando mis lágrimas con un pañuelo)

- Pero!, te amo mas a ti!.. (dije mientras lo abrazaba)

- Lo se..(dijo casi en un susurro mientras se separaba de mi y me daba un dulce beso en los labios)

- Nathaniel!, (dije sonrojada, en el momento que separó sus labios de los mios)

- Que!? después de todo, eres mi novia, no?, (dijo sonriendo ampliamente)

- Crees que debamos contarles a los demás de lo nuestro.? (pregunte con la cabeza gacha mientras lo tomaba dulcemente de las manos)

- Si, creo que es lo mejor, no quiero que nadie mas se vuelva a solucionar contigo,..(dijo acariciando mi cabello)

- A que te refieres?.(pregunte extrañada)

- Pues, solo, quiero, que todos los demás sepan que eres Mía!,..(dijo sonriendo amenasadoramente mientras me besaba de nuevo en los labios)

Yo sólo pude asentir con la cabeza y sonreír por su comentario...

- Sabes algo, Zu...(dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi oído)

- Que? (pregunte en voz baja algo nerviosa)

- Te amo...(dijo en un susurro junto a mi oído mientras besaba dulcemente mi cuello)

- Yo...yo también..(dije nerviosa mientras lo besaba en los labios)

- Eso espero...(dijo separándose un poco de mi)...

- Y Nath, as sabido algo del contrato?, (pregunte mirándolo a los ojos quería la verdad)

- No, no me han dicho nada..(dijo separando sus manos de las mías y parándose rápidamente de la cama)

- Nath, dime la verdad, no me preocupes.(dije con ternura)

El no dijo nada, solo salió rápido de la habitación dando un fuerte portasó...

Que le pasaba?, hace un momento me había dicho que me amaba y de la nada, se había molestado, algo no estaba bien, Nathaniel jamas se comportaba de esa manera, algo malo pasaba y era algo sobre el contrato, eso era seguro...

(Nathaniel)

Lo amaba...

También amaba al maldito de Castiel!, que ese tío no se cansa de hacerme la vida de cuadritos!?

Solo necesitaba tiempo, solo un poco mas, para demostrarle que al único que ama es a mi y a nadie mas..

Pero el tiempo no lo tenia. En una maldita semana llegaría el día, y eso no me convenía, era demasiado pronto, ella aun estaría confundida, y podría arrepentirse.

Salí de la habitación algo molesto, no podía de sirle la verdad, se presionaría, y eso aria las cosas aun peor...

Cuando llegue a la sala, dispuesto a preparar algo para desayunar, mi teléfono fondo a sonar..

- Bueno!?, Nathaniel!, eres tu!,

- Si, bueno quien ha...(no me dejaron terminar)

- Oh Nathaniel, soy yo Aghata, as visto a Zu!, estoy muy preocupada, no llego a casa ayer!. no esta contigo!?.(pregunto Aghata desesperada)

- Tranquila Aghata, Zu esta aquí, en mi casa, y esta bien, no se preocupe, yo la llevare al instituto, (dije con voz tranquila, no quería preocuparla, por que Zu la verdad se veía fatal)

- Oh, Nath, gracias, no sabes que peso me has quitado..(dijo la mujer mas tranquila mientras cortaba la llamada)

Unos minutos después, termine el "desayuno" y me dispuse a llevárselo a su cuarto a Zu, ..

Abrí la puerta con cuidado de no derramar el jugo de naranja..

Y la encontré en la misma locución que la había dejado un momento han tés, sentada en el medio de la cama con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana...

- Zu, toma te he preparado el desayuno, como algo.(dije sonriendo mientras ponía la charola a un lado de su rodilla)

- No, tengo demasiada hambre, (dije sin apartar la morada de la ventana)

- Zu, de verdad lamento haberte hablado de esa forma hace un momento, (dije recargandome en su hombro)

- Nathaniel, por que todo el mundo siempre me oculta, cosas?, (pregunto recargando su cabeza junto a la mía)

- Tal vez por que no quieren, hacerte algún daño, (dije levantando la mirada)

- Pero si me hacen aun mas daño ocultando cosas (dijo mirándome con tristeza)

- Vendrán a la firma en cinco días...(dije sin mas, tenia que decirle la verdad, no iba a poder seguir mintiendo por mucho)

- En cinco días!? pero sera en mi cumpleaños!. (sino algo sorprendida)

- Si, lo se, justo cuando cumplas 18..(dije sin poder esconder la tristeza en mis palabras)

- Nath no te asustes, yo firmare..(dijo sonriendo dulcemente)

- Pero sin pasa algo, o si sigues confundida con lo que sientes?. (dije preocupado)

- Tranquilo, mí amor, yo te amo a ti...(dijo besandome una vez mas)

Yo solo Sonreí sonrrojado de la nada...

- Bueno a que darnos prisa, que llegamos tarde al instituto..(dijo ella tratando de bajarse de la cama)

- No, te llevare, al hospital,.(dije ayudandola a pararse)

- No! nada de eso!, estoy bien..(dijo caminando hacia el baño, con trabajos)

No se notaba bien, se veía muy débil, pero no me preocupe demasiado, tal vez eran secuelas de el desmayo de ayer, así que la deje hacer lo que quisiera...

(Zuzucki)

Me sentía tan débil, que me pasaba?, mi cuerpo era como el de una muñequita de trapo, me veía fatal, estaba pálida con unas ojeras gigantescas y mas delgada de lo normal, mi estómago quería alimento, pero mi cuerpo no lo aceptaba, ya tenia algunos días así, comía algo y al instante, lo vomitaba, pero no quería preocupar a nadie, y menos a Nathaniel, que ya suficientes preocupaciones tenia...

Me vestí, con trabajos, tratando de no dejarme caer en la bañera, y salí lo mas rápido que mis pies me permitieron, y sujentandome del brazo de Nathaniel para poder bajar las escaleras...

Le agradecí a dios que nos fuéramos en auto, por que la verdad, Estaba segura que caminando do llegaría, trate de bajar del auto, pero mis piernas no respondían, Nathaniel al instante se dio cuenta, y abrió la puerta ayudandome a salir..

- De verdad, estas segura que te sientes bien!? (pregunto Nathaniel preocupado)

- Mi amor, no te alteres por favor, me haces sentir mal, (dije con mirada de ternura mientras le besaba en la mejilla)

Me retire al instituto, adelante de Nathaniel, quería hablar col los chicos sobre lo de ayer, así que me dedique a buscarlos..

(Lisandro)

Estaba tan dolido tan hundido en mi propio dolor, solo algo llegaba a mi mente - Por que!? , era lo único que me preguntaba, por que tenia que pasarme esto a mi, por que me tuve que enamorar yo de ella, de alguien tan inalcanzable...

Me dije entre pensamientos, no entendía, quería desaparecer en ese instante, de pronto, pude escuchar como abrían lentamente la puerta

- Lys, estas aquí!? (preguntó la voz de Zu, algo ronca)

- Ola..(dijo volteando a mirarla para quedarme sorprendido y gravemente preocupado)

- Lo se, me veo fatal..(dijo con sus ojos empañados)

- No llores, sabes que odio verte así..(dije corriendo a abrazarla)

- Es que, yo no me quiero ir!, (dijo comenzando a llorar desconsolada, mientras me abrazaba con mas fuerzas)

- A que te refieres?(pregunte preocupado)

- Lys, me juras que no se lo dirás a nadie, y menos a Nathaniel...o a...Castiel?(dijo ella mirándome a los ojos)

- Claro..(dije abrazándola, con mas fuerza)

- Lo que pasa, es que, Lys estoy enferma, y no me quiero morir!(dijo ella rompiendo en llanto nuevamente)

- No!, no te dejare morir!, yo te amo!,(dije sin saber lo que decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello)

Pude esperar cualquier reacción de su parte menos esa...

Ella solo se acerco mas a mi y me abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba en mi pecho...

- Lisandro..gracias por todo, por todas las veces que has estado ahí conmigo ...(dijo ella secándose las lágrimas)

- No, de nada, yo lo ago por que me importas y no me gusta que sufras (dije separándome un poco de ella)

- Oye Lys, sabes donde esta Castiel, quiero hablar con el..(dijo un poco mas repuesta)

- Bueno, hace un momento estaba en el patio de atrás quería estar solo desde ayer no a querido hablar con nadie (dije un poco triste)

- Gracias Lys..(dio sonriendo levemente, mientras salia de azotea)

Cuando me percate de que no estaba cerca, me tire al suelo en un suspiro, con las manos en mi cabeza, tan solo pensar que podría perderla para siempre, me hacia pedazos...

Por que aunque ella no me amara, siempre iba a tener el consuelo de verla feliz, tal vez con alguien mas, pero feliz...

(Castiel)

Estaba en el patio de atrás pateando todas las botellas que encontré,

pero eso no me ayudaba a sacar toda la rabia que tenia dentro, quería degollar a alguien en ese preciso momento...

Y lo que mas me cagaba era que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, yo amaba a la chica, y también que el maldito delegado, tenia toda la puta razón, que le iba poder ofrecer a Zu.

- Si solo soy un monstruo..(me dije decepcionado mientras me dejaba caer en el piso)

- Castiel...(dijo una leve voz que conocía muy bien)

- Que es lo que quieres?(pregunte molesto sin siquiera voltear a mirarla)

- Quiero hablar sobre..(no la deje terminar)

- No hay nada de que hablar..(le dije mientras me ponía de pie y la miraba atónito)

- Claro que hay que hablar, y por favor no me grites no estoy muy bien para seguirte la corriente..(dijo irónica)

- Pero, que tienes!? (pregunte algo preocupado)

- No es nada , pero dejame hablar, por favor..

Mira Castiel, yo siento algo por ti, la verdad no se exactamente que es, lo que se es que no es nada parecido a lo que siento por Lisandro y micho menos a lo que siento por Nathaniel..

No si si me gustas, o si tal vez te amo...

- Entonces si en verdad me amas, bien conmigo, dejemos todo ..(dije acercandome a ella lentamente)

- Lo lamento Castiel, pero no..(dijo mirándome con tristeza)

- Pero! por que mierdas no!? no que me amas! (dije a frustrado)

- Castiel..yo..(dije tambaleándose algo mareada)

Corrí a sostenerla lo mas rápido que pude para que no tocara el suelo

- te amo..(dijo con una lágrima en el rostro mientras quedaba inconsciente)

No tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer, lo primero que llego a lo mente fue cargarla y llevarla al hospital lo mas rápido que pude, pero al parecer cuando terminaron de revisarla, no me quisieron decir como demonios estaba, necesitaban un maldito pariente, y yo no tenia el número de la loca de su tía, así que use el ultimo recurso..

- Bueno, delegado, eres tu!?(pregunte al teléfono)

- Bueno, si soy yo, Espera! que demonios quieres Castiel!? (pregunto el delegado molesto)

- Amm es sobre Zu, no esta bien, la traje al hospital, (dije rascandome la nuca con desesperación)

- Zu!? que pasa con ella!? no le habrás echo algo!? por que si lo hiciste te juro que te mato! (sino el rubio furioso)

- Yo no le echo nada!, y marca le a su tía, que la necesitan aquí..(dije desesperado)

- Bien,, en donde están?.(pregunto un poco más calmado)

- En el hospital, que esta cerca del instituto., anda date prisa..(dije mientras colgaba el teléfono)

Unos minutos después llegaron el delegado y la tía de Zu., se veían realmente preocupados, pasaban los minutos y el maldito doctor no le daba la gana de aparecer..

Hasta después de la media hora, cuando la puerta de la sala de urgencias se abrió..

- Familiares de la señorita Zuzucki Liin? (pregunto un hombre de bata blanca)

- Yo! yo soy su tía!, (dijo Aghata poniéndose de pie y caminando presurosa hasta el doctor)

- Señora, podemos hablar a solas? (pregunto el hombre mirándonos a mi y al delegado)

- Claro..(dijo la tía entrando a la sala donde el doctor le había indicado)

- Doctor!, espere!, puedo pasar?, soy su prometido..(sino el rubio al doctor justo cuando este cerraba la puerta)

- Muy bien joven pase..(dijo el doctor ha riendo la puerta de nuevo)

El delegado entro rápidamente creando la puerta detrás de si...

Me dio tanto coraje escuchar decir que era el prometido de la chica, y que lo dejaran entrar, mientras yo esperaba como imbécil sentado en una de las sillas mirando como idiota la puerta por donde habían entrado..

Un momento después la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la desconsolada tía de su que lloraba a mares mientras que al dar dos pasos caía al suelo de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro..

Estaba a punto de preguntarle que pasaba, cuando veo al delegado salir de la misma sala con los ojos empañados, golpeando, con furia todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, me acerque a el y pregunte que demonios era lo que ocurría..

- Nathaniel, que paso?(pregunte preocupado)

El no contesto, solo pude ver como dos lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras salia, del hospital despavorido..

No me atreví a preguntarle a Aghata que aun lloraba, así que espere a que el doctor volviera a salir para preguntar, cuando lo veo salir de la sala lo detuve lo mas rápido, antes de que volviera a entrar..

- Doctor que es lo que tiene la chica, que traje hace unas horas? (pregunte preocupado)

- Que es usted de la paciente?( pregunto el hombre)

- Soy su amigo..(dije desesperado)

- Bueno joven, su amiga tiene un cáncer en el cerebro que ya es viejo, fue detectado hace tiempo, y creyeron haberlo eliminado, pero al parecer no fue así, en este momento su amiga esta muy enferma por no haber tratado esto antes de una buena manera, el cáncer ahora esta muy regado por partes importantes del cerebro de la chica, lo que ha causado que ahora ella este en un profundo coma, la tenemos conectada a algunos aparatos que la ayudan a respirar y a seguir sobreviviendo, lo único que queda es pedirle a dios que despierte de su coma pronto, por que si no lo hace, no podremos operar el cáncer en su cerebro, causando así una muerte sin remedio...(dijo el doctor mirándome con tristeza y algo de lastima en sus ojos)

No pude contestar nada mas las palabras no salían de mi boca, lo que el hombre me acababa de decir eran como puñaladas en el alma

tome mi chaqueta u salí de ahí lo mas rápido que mis pies me permitieron, no quería perderla simplemente no la quería lejos la quería junto a mi siempre, pero no podía verle, si llegaba a verle así tan débil no lo resistiría, no podía perder nas esperanzas, no quería volver a perder a la persona que amaba, no de nuevo, simplemente no quería perderla a ella, la amaba...


	15. Chapter 15

Bueno pues aquí esta el capitulo, esta algo corto, pero lo que pasa es que no he tenido demasiado tiempo para seguir escribiendo,

Ojala que lo disfruten!..Besos!..

PD; Quiero agradecer a las chicas por sus reviews, principalmente a ,cata paaz *no se como se escribe xD* y a isa96magica ,a Estrella Styles y a BajateDeLaNuve..

De verdad Chicas Muchas Gracias!

Comienza El Descenso...

(Nathaniel)

Tres Días...

Tres miserables días, sentado en una sala de espera, con la esperanza de que en algún segundo me llamen y digan que ella me necesita, que abrió sus ojos y que necesita mirarme para estar bien...

No me había atrevido, a entrar, jamas, ni una sola vez, el miedo de verla así, en una cama, conectada a montones de aparatos que la ayudan a sobrevivir era demasiado para mi, sabia que si entraba me desplomaría en el suelo, de angustia y de rabia, no comprendía por que , por que a ella, que era tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil, simplemente la necesitaba para vivir...

- Nathaniel, no han dicho nada aun?,(pregunto Lisandro quien recién entraba al hospital hace unos minutos)

- No!, Nada! como te dije hace una hora, como te dije ayer, como te he dicho siempre!, NADA!(dije molesto, me sentía lleno de furia y necesitaba sacarla de alguna manera)

- Nathaniel, yo,..yo se que es duro, pero, comprende, no eres el único que la necesita...(dijo sentándose en el suelo mientras escondía la cabeza en sus rodillas)

- Lisandro, lo siento, de verdad, es solo que, me enoja demasiado, el echó de que le pase esto a ella, solo quiero un por que!?(dije poniéndome de pie mientras golpeaba la pared con furia)

- No podemos saberlo, jamas seremos capases de saber que nos trae el destino, es como ella decía,: "pasara lo que tenga que pasar"..(dijo Lisandro mirándome con tristeza)

- Lisandro.., no,.no es que me importe, pero como esta el?(pregunte cruzándome de brazos recargandome en la pared)

- Que yo sepa, sigue igual, o tal vez peor que antes, lo he llamado varias veces y sigue sin contestar...(dijo Lisandro con preocupación en el rostro)

- Por Dios!, no puede dejar de ser así de imbécil he inmaduro, una vez en su vida!,(dije desesperado)

- Puede que Castiel, se vea duro por fuera, pero soy su mejor amigo, lo conozco como a nadie, y se que eso es solo un disfraz para que nadie pueda hacerle daño, el ya a sufrido demasiado, y esto a sido la gota que derramo el baso., hablando de el creo que volveré a llamarle...(dijo Lisandro poniéndose de pie, y tomando el teléfono mientras salia de la sala de espera)

Castiel...

El chico duro, que había conocido desde siempre se estaba desmoronando igual o mas que yo, tal vez si la amaba, o simplemente de alguna forma le importaba, pero aun así, estaba lejos, como siempre huyendo de los problemas,'como si de alguna manera, al encerrarse en su casa, todo al salir se convertiría en un sueño, pero no, esto por mas que lo negara, era verdad, y aunque a mi me doliera, Zu, lo necesitaba, tal vez mas que a mi...

(Castiel)

Había perdido la cuenta de los días, simplemente,'no quería saber nada mas del mundo exterior, quería, que el tiempo se detuviera que ya no avanzara el reloj , y que ella estuviera conmigo, que me dijera que me odiaba que me gritara idiota, una y mil veces, que me abrazara sin querer en las noches, y seguir cometiendo estupideces juntos, ...

Pero simplemente con querer, no se logra nada, tal vez al quedarme encerrado en las cuatro paredes de mi recamara tampoco solucione algo, pero no podía salir, me sentía, destrozado, como que si el que estuviera muriendo fuera yo y no ella, tal vez eso hubiera sido mejor y ya lo había pensado varias veces, pero el hubiera tampoco existe...

(Boom Shakalaka ,Boom Shakalaka) el maldito celular volvió a sonar de nuevo, pero como todas las millones de veces que sonó no conteste, era Lisandro, sabia lo que me diría no necesitaba salir para escucharlo, lo deje asta que entrara al buzón pero esta vez Lys dejo un mensaje...

*Castiel, yo entiendo que estas mal, yo ta,bien lo estoy, pero el estar así no te ayuda en nada, sabes que si ella llega a despertar no le gustaría verte de esta manera, tan débil, tan cobarde, entiende que ella te necesita, tu un día me dijiste, que la protejerías, que jamas dejarías que le hicieran daño, y ahora, que es cuando mas necesita de ti , donde estas!?, encerrado en tu recámara, solo lamentandote como un niño de lo que le paso en el día, no seas cobarde Castiel, ella te necesita...

[Lisandro]*

Lisandro tenia razón, yo no podía estar aquí como un cobarde, ella me necesitaba mas que nunca, y no le daría el gusto al delegado de quedarme mas tiempo aquí, mientras el gana puntos no eso no...

Me levante de la cama, y me metí a la ducha, me vestí igual que todos los días, sin tomarle importancia, y tome una pequeña caja de color carmesí que tenia en el buró, mientras habría la puerta y salia de la casa, con dirección al hospital...

(Lisandro)

Castiel me preocupaba, a el le afectaba mas que a mi lo pasado con Zu, todos teníamos que ser fuertes por ella y por nosotros mismos, no podía dejar que me vieran dolido, que me viera km derrotado,'jamas dejaría que me vieran de esa forma,'aunque por dentro tenga ganas de correr y esconderme tal como Castiel, no puedo, algo en mi cabeza me dice que me quede aquí, con ella, que nos necesita a todos...

Después de dejarle el mensaje a Castiel volví a la dala de espera donde Nath se encontraba como siempre..

- Ya lo llame, le deje un mensaje..(dije sentándome de nuevo en el suelo)

- No vendrá, es un cobarde..(dijo Nathaniel sin apartar la mirada de la puerta donde al otro lado estaba Zu)

- Yo que tu no estaría tan seguro...(dijo Castiel que entraba por la puerta de la sala sonriendo, pero con una mirada de tristeza que se notaba a simple vista)

- Por fin, te dignas a venir...(dijo Nathaniel con cara de molestia)

- Bueno, pue,..puedo entrar..(me pregunto Castiel un poco nervioso mientras apuntaba la puerta)

- Entraras?(pregunto nathaniel sorprendido)

- Si, quiero verla...(se limito a decir Castiel mientras habría la puerta temblando y entraba cerrando la puerta detrás de si)

- No es tan cobarde después de todo...(dijo nathaniel desviando la mirada)

- No es que no tenga miedo, simplemente, sabe que lo necesita, y que debe estar con ella..(fije sin apartar la morada de la puerta)

Nathaniel, tenia sus razones para estar molesto pero el mejor que nadie sabia lo importante que era Castiel para Zu, y que con su presencia Zu mejoraría..

(Castiel)

Sentía tanto miedo, mis manos temblaban a cada sentí metro que me acercaba a la perilla de la puerta, al final con todo el valor que me quedaba la abrí de golpe y entre al cuarto cerrándola detrás de mi, lo que sentí, al verla,'fue algo inexplicable, me sentía furioso, triste, feliz por verla, pero no estaba feliz,'era una imagen que jamas podre borrar de mi cabeza, esa chica fuerte y sarcástica de la que me había enamorado, se había convertido, en una muñequita de trapo que luchaba por respirar, aun con un nido en la garganta y mis ojos algo nublados por el llanto, me acerque a su cama y me deje caer de rodillas al suelo..

- Hola tabla, vine a visitarte, ..(dije sonriendo mientras secaba una lágrima de mis mejillas)

- Sabes todos están muy tristes aya afuera, piensan que no te recuperarás, pero yo se que si, yerba mala nunca muere, cierto?(dije casi cayendo en llanto)

- Mira te he traído algo, no creas que me olvide de este día, pero no te diluciones, solo lo ago para mantener mi titulo como caballero(dije sacando la pequeña caja carmesí sobre sus piernas)

Comence a desenbolverla dejando al final solo una pequeña caja de cuero negro, la cual abrí, dejando ver una linda pulsera color carmesí

con un corazón de oro como un dije, que al abrirlo tenia unas pequeñas letras que formaban Zuzucki y Castiel...

- Te gusta?fue algo cara pero no me costaba nada comprarla...(dije mientras la sacaba del empaque y la ponía en su muñeca)

Cuando al fin pude abrocharla quise sacar mi mano de la suya, pero ella la sostenía con fuerza, ella me estaba escuchando...

- Gracias,,.es bonita. ...


	16. Chapter 16

Quien!?..

Ola!.

Bueno perdón por la tardanza, pero el tiempo no me alcanza!..

Este capitulo quedo algo corto, pero no quería adelantarme a la siguiente parte...

Y otra cosa..

Quiero agradecer a:

Cata pazz, a isa96magica, Yoatzin, a Estrella Styles, a Sakura,'y a Chocolate, que se acaba de unir al fic de verdad gracias!?...!

:3...:)

PD: No se como se escriben los nombres, espero que se parescan un poco..(los Aprenderé, lo juro...xD)

(Zuzucki)

Era algo extraño, realmente extraño, me sentía cansada, pero a la vez harta de descansar, estaba hundida en una oscuridad aterradora, cuando escuche algunas voces, era raro pero algo me decía que despertara que me necesitaban, que aun no era la hora...

Con todo el cansancio que en mis ojos sentía, levante la mirada, y encontré a una cabellera rojiza recargada en mis brazos, trató de safarme pero no la deje, al darme cuenta de quien era, una felicidad inimaginable invadió mi ser, era Castiel, Castiel estaba conmigo, a pesar de los problemas, era lindo de su parte todo esto, incluso la pequeña pulsera que coloco en mi muñeca era algo cursi e inexplicable de parte de el, quería hablarle, pero solo arruinaría el momento así que espere a que la pulsera quedara abrochada ..

- Gracias...Es bonita...(fue lo primero que me llego a la mente, en esos momentos)

- Zu!. ..Despertaste!..(dijo sorprendido)

- No Claro que no...(dije irónica mientras miraba hacia otro lado)

- Eres una idiota! tabla de planchar..(dijo haciéndose el molesto)

- Ya Castiel!, no te molestes...Y de nuevo gracias, la pulsera es linda amo este color...(dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba en la camilla y lo miraba)

- No te preocupes no es nada...(dijo algo nervioso mientras se ponía de pie y se sentaba aun lado de mi en la cama)

- Castiel..yo..(dije con una voz leve mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo)

- que pasa...(dijo algo nervioso, pues nuestros labios ahora estaba a unos cuantos milímetros)

- Esto es tan Cursi!...(dije riendo burlona mientras me alejaba bruscamente de el lado de Castiel)

- Pero que tabla!.. tan mas *(#+%£$××•÷•π~£...(dijo molesto mientras se paraba rápido de la cama)

- Tranquilo, solo quería reírme un poco...(dije haciendo un puchero mientras le indicaba que se acercara)

- No agas eso,!, sabes que me molesta!..(dijo cruzándose molesto mientras reía de lado)

- Vamos!..(dije profundizando y exagerando el puchero)

El solo, dio un bufido de molestia y se acerco a la camilla..

- Sientate...(dime sonriendo mientras le hacia un espacio)

- Bien...(dije exasperado mientras se sentaba)

- Que me paso?, he Castiel?(pregunte mientras me recargaba en su hombro y levantaba la morada para verlo a los ojos)

Se quedo algo confundido y a la vez preocupado, se notaba demasiado que alto malo estaba pasando...

- No pasa nada, no te preocupes...Aquí, te cuido...(dijo algo sonrojado mientras me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos)

- Castiel...podemos seguir hablando.?...(pregunte algo preocupada, temía que se molestase)

- De que?(pregunto mientras me miraba algo confundido)

- Pues sobre nuestra "relación"?(pregunte nerviosa)

- No, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso...(dijo Castiel mirando al suelo mientras retiraba el brazo de mi espalda)

- Castiel ,espera!..(dije mientras lo tomaba del brazo, y lo jalaba hacia a mi)

- Zu, esto no...(dijo en voz baja, pero lo calle de la nada con un beso en los labios)

Ese beso, fue el mas dulce y el mas apasionado, que alguna vez había dado, era diferente, mis labios húmedos y la respiración agitada mas a cada segundo, sentía que las paredes se cerraban y me asfixiaban pero todo termino de la nada en un segundo..

(Nathaniel)

Que demonios, era lo que pasaba?

Solo escuchaba voces, y ruidos,...

que le decía Castiel a mi Zu?, no se atrevería a hacerle daño o a besarla que es algún peor, las ansias y la presión eran demasiado para mi así que con todos los ánimos que me quedaban abrí la puerta para quedarme atónito con la escena, mi Zu, se besaba con Castiel, sentía una ira imposible en ese momento, si pudiera tomaría al pelirrojo del cuello y lo ahogaría, pero no seria demasiado trágico, bueno al menos para Zu, por que para mi seria mi salvación,...

El pelirrojo, al. darse cuenta de que los veía soltó a la chica y salio de ahí, dejando a la pobre de Zu, boquiabierta sin saber que decir...

- Nath...yo...(dijo Zu, algo asustada mientras me miraba arrepentida)

Yo no fui capaz de contestar solo me di la vuelta di un fuerte golpe en la pared y abrí la puerta con fuerza saliendo por ella dando un portazo al final, me sentía dolido, traicionado...

(Lisandro)

Vi, como Castiel y Nathaniel salían molestos de el cuarto de Zu, sin comprender que pasaba, entre a la misma sala, y vi a mi Zu, despierta!, era una sensación hermosa, verla ahí, con vida, sonriendo me, era algo realmente hermoso..

- Ola, hermosa señorita, dueña de mis sueños y desvelos,(dije muy cordial mientras me acercaba a la camilla)

- Ola Lys, acabo de hacer algo muy malo, sabes?..(dijo cabizbaja mientras jugaba con sus dedos, amaba cuando lo hacia)

- Que paso!? (pregunte preocupado mientras acaricia va su lindo cabello)

- b..b..Bese a Castiel!..(dijo algo nerviosa sin apartar la mirada de las sabanas)

- Y que hay de malo, en ello? (pregunte disimulando mi propia tristeza)

- Pues que Nathaniel, nos ha visto...(dijo mirándome con ternura)

- Tranquila, el te quiere, no se molestara para siempre..(dije mientras la abrazaba)

- Lisandro, que te hiciste?(pregunto curiosa mientras me miraba extrañada)

- No me he hecho nada, por que?(pregunte confundido)

- Te siento diferente, creo que te quiero mas que antes...(dijo sonriendo con ternura mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, a lo que no pude evitar ponerme nervioso)

- A que te refieres?(pregunte aun mas confundido)

- No lo se, simplemente, te siento diferente, te siento mejor...(dijo nerviosa mientras sonreía tímidamente)

- Bueno, tengo que salir si?, tu tía quiere verte, la he llamado...(dije sonriendo mientras me ponía de pie)

- Gracias Lys...(dijo sonriendo)

- Por que?(pregunte extrañado)

- Por todo...(dijo desviando la mirada, hacia la veintena dejandome algo confundido)

Salí de la sala para buscar a Aghata, tenia que ver a su sobrina le haría bien, no estaba muy bien de salud en estos días...

(Aghata)

Lisandro me llamo de la nada, par avisarme que Zu había despertado estaba tan feliz, necesitaba verla, así que me encamine hacia el hospital, y me encontré a Lisandro justo saliendo de el cuarto quien me indico pasar inmediatamente.

Al entrar veo a mi sobrina, tan linda como siempre con ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos que la distinguía de cualquiera...

- Mi pequeña, como estas?(pregunte sonriendo mientras la abrazaba)

- Muy bien tía, solo tengo algo de hambre..(dijo sonriendo)

- Bueno te traeré algo enseguida...(dije mientras salia del cuarto hacia la cafetería pero hacia una parada en el pasillo necesitaba llamar a alguien)

Tome el teléfono y lo marque lo mas rápido que pude...

- Bueno..Raquel, eres tu?(pregunte desesperada)

- Ola Aghata, que pasa?(pregunto preocupada, sabia que si la llamaba no seria para algo bueno)

- La enfermedad volvió...(dije entre cortada)

- No puede ser,'que es lo que quieres que haga?(pregunto desesperada)

- Quiero que la traigas, necesita verla...(dije intranquila)

- no creo que sea apropiado, aun esta en rehabilitación...(dijo preocupada)

- Traela por favor!..(dije desesperada)

- Muy bien, haré lo que pueda...(dijo seguirá, mientras cortaba la llamada)

Esto no seria fácil pero había que hacerlo...

(Raquel)

No podía, llevarla aun, seria muy peligroso, pero tenia que verla, no seria apropiado que ellas sigan peleadas para siempre, así que con todo mi miedo me dirigí a su habitación..

- Señorita..(dije mientras tocaba. la puerta)

- Que demonios quieres Raquel!?(pregunto molesta)

- Tienes que ir a visitarla te necesita...(dije intranquila, y tardó unos momentos en contestar lo cual me preocupo)

- Mm..pues me parece bien...llama al taxi que me voy ahora...(dijo segura mientras habría la puerta)

Esto seria malo estaba casi segura, pero teníamos que hacerlo alguna vez quisiéramos o no...

(Nathaniel)

Pase alrededor de una hora,'en la maldita cafetería controlando mi coraje, y cuando al fin, me tranquilice, me encamine hacia la habitación de Zu, teníamos que hablar...

Pero en la mitad del camino por el pasillo, creí verla, ..

que hacia afuera de la habitación!?...

- Zu!, que haces fuera de tu habitación...(grite mientras la volteaba para que me mirase)

A lo que ella solo mordisqueo su dedo y comenzó a mirarme de pies a cabeza..

- Zu! en cerio que haces afuera...(pregunte desesperado)

- Pero que ya no ,e recuerdas, que tienes ,memoria de pez...(dijo irónica mientras me daba golpesitos en el pecho)

- Espera no eres Zu, tus ojos son naranjas, no carmesí, esa es la única diferencia, entre las dos, y no perdona me no creo conocerte...(dije confundido)

- No me recuerdas!?, soy yo, tu primer novia..,tu primer besó te suena eso?..(pregunto irónica)

- No lo creo... a menos que seas..(dije sorprendido)

- Adivinaste, cierto?..si creo que si,'te'dare un premio,.(dijo sonriendo mientras besaba su dedo y lo ponía sobre mis labios)

A lo cual no pude contestar...

- Te gusto?, si claro que si..bueno ojala que lo disfrutaras por que sera lo único que recibirás de mi...(dijo la chica, mientras daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar)

No podía estar pasando...

Era ella, la misma, no había cambiado nada seguía siendo arrogante, y se sentía dueña del universo...

Que hacia aquí?

Venia a arruinar ,mi vida de nuevo...

- Yuzucki Wishli...

Era lo único que mis labios podían pronunciar...

Bueno ojala que les haya gustado, la verdad, es que tuve un completo colapso de ideas, pero espero que no vuelva a pasar,..

De nuevo agradezco a las chicas por sus reviews de verdad, ustedes son la razón por la cual sigo escribiendo..

PD; Perdón por la mala ortografía...


End file.
